


Your Body With Mine

by StarFromPhoenix



Series: More Myself Than I Am [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFromPhoenix/pseuds/StarFromPhoenix
Summary: I've decided to flip the script! Elio is a foreign exchange student from Italy who is staying with a family in California during his senior year of high school. He meets their son, Oliver, and romance ensues! The story is set in modern day.Please don't repost my work without my permission :)I don't own these characters, they own me:)The title of my series: "More Myself Than I Am" comes from a quote from Wuthering Heights, which was referred to in the book:"He is more myself than I am, whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."





	1. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies and welcome to Part Three if my little series. I truly hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> All comments are more than welcomed and thank you for all the kudos as well!
> 
> We’re starting with Oliver’s POV

I got up Monday morning at 6:05 am. I got dressed and went jogging. I went down the stables and up and around the mountain and reached my wooded area. I stayed there a second and stared up at the sky.

I took my phone out. I smiled. Last night when I had been thinking of our conversation on how we were now in a committed relationship I had changed Elio’s name on my phone to My Knight. I started typing my message. “I see you in all the beautiful things I see” I hit send. My heart was beating fast. It could be the jogging, but it could also be Elio. I smiled.

I started jogging the two and a half miles towards home. I went to the kitchen. I grabbed some lasagna from last night and warmed it up in the microwave. I ate it and then rinsed the plate and went upstairs to shower. I dried myself and put on some boxer briefs. I combed my hair. I sprayed some cologne. I put my hand on my abdomen. I couldn’t believe I was feeling butterflies in my stomach. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

I had told Christina this was Elio’s first real relationship. I now realized this was my first real one too. Everyone before... had been insignificant, like child’s play.

I turned off the bathroom light and pushed Elio’s bathroom door open. I stood there a moment as I watched him sleep. I thought of the Radiohead song lyrics, “You look like an angel, your skin makes me cry.” I now knew what that meant. It was amazing how everything was the same but different. The sky was bluer, the clouds whiter. The ocean deeper, the air denser.

I walked over slowly and quietly. I saw he had the E.E. Cummings book laying beside him. His beautiful fingers on it, as if he had fallen sleep reading it. I smiled.

I slowly got into bed with him. I swept his hair behind his ear. He stirred awake. He saw me and grabbed me and pulled me to him. I chuckled softly and held him tight. 

It was maybe an hour later that he woke up and stretched and smiled at me. “Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning,” I whispered. He sighed and rubbed his eyes sitting up. “Listen, I’m going to skip breakfast but I’m going down with you to the stables afterwards.” I said. 

“Ok,” he nodded.

“I’m going to be here, in my room so when you’re done eating we’ll go down at 10.”

He nodded. “I can bring you food afterwards.”

I smiled. “I had lasagna after my jog,” I said smiling. “I’m good till lunch.”

“Ok,” he kissed me and got up and went to shower. He got dressed, kissed me again and went down for breakfast.

 

I took my phone out. “How fast did you know that Josh was the one?” I hit send.

“By our third date. He was amazing!” I smiled.

“How fast did you know Chris was the one?” I hit send.

“Like the day after I met her man. She was perfect in every way!”

I smiled. Ok, maybe I wasn’t so crazy after all.

  

It didn’t seem like long after, Elio returned. I dressed in riding clothes. He was in jeans and a tee shirt.

“You need riding clothes,” I said furrowing my brow.

“Ok,” he said shrugging. I smiled. “I won’t look as hot as you though,” he said smiling.

I chuckled. “No, you’ll look hotter.”

He shook his head and walked over to his nightable and grabbed his phone. He looked at the screen he read it and blushed and looked at me. Huge smile on his face. “Thank you,” He said quietly.

I smiled and walked over to him. “Get used to them, every second I’m not with you, I’m thinking of you and I may want to let you know,” I said quietly.

He blushed again. The thrill it gave me was indescribable. I caressed his face and kissed him all over.

 

We exited our rooms and started walking downstairs. We were slowly walking to the stables. I sighed. “So, I skipped breakfast because I didn’t want to see Kat but now I’ll have to,” I said. 

He looked up at me. “I’ll be there. It’ll be ok,” he said.

I nodded. “I’m afraid she’ll look at us and just know,” I said quietly.

“I will protect you, My King,” he said softly. “Just be your majestic self and it’ll all be alright.” I looked at him. “No one will ever know unless we tell them,” He said smiling. He was beyond perfect. I smiled back.

I stood up straight and squared my shoulders. We continued walking. Hannah was there with my mother, who frowned when she saw me. “I don’t think you should be riding with a broken hand,” she told me. 

“Good morning to you too mother,” I said. I saw her eyes narrow at me. This made me smile politely. “Well, I won’t be doing anything that would hurt me. Plus, I just wanted to help Elio out. I can do that without even being on a horse,” I said. 

She nodded. She had other students to take care of so she left us alone. I showed Elio how to get Daisy ready. We walked her out. I watched him as he rode her for a while.

Hannah came over. “He’s a natural isn’t he?” She asked. I nodded. He’s a natural at everything, I thought.

Hannah and I then started teaching him rising trot. It was actually helpful having her so she could visually show him, since I couldn’t ride. I felt proud at how quickly he picked it up. He rode around for a couple of hours. 

We walked Daisy back in. “You’re amazing,” I said to him, smiling.

“I have an amazing teacher,” he said.

 

We walked out and were met by Hannah. We all walked back to the house together. I didn’t care if she joined us. Once we were there we walked in through the side door in the laundry room. He went upstairs to shower while Hannah and I sat outside waiting for him.

“Do you know if he has a girlfriend in Italy?” Hannah asked me.

“Don’t know,” I said shrugging. “Haven’t asked him.” It was the truth.

She sighed and nodded. He came out looking perfect as always. He had his white converse, jeans and a black tee shirt. I looked at him and smiled. Rose brought lunch out for us. I was in the best of moods. After a while Hannah left and it was just Elio and I outside.

“We need to go get you riding clothes,” I said to him again.

“Ok,” he said. “Now?”

“Yeah, I just need some jeans, and to take off my riding boots,” I said. He nodded. I went upstairs and took off my boots. I left my button up shirt on and put on some jeans. I slipped on my white Lacrosse sneakers. I grabbed my sunglasses. I grabbed another pair of mine that I knew would look good on him. 

I went downstairs and found him tinkering at the piano. He stood up when he saw me coming. I handed him the sunglasses. He slipped them on. I knew he would look amazing. I put mine on and we walked out of the front door. Once we reached the garage, we got into my car.

“I’ve seen you wear these,” he said as he took out his phone and looked at himself. He stuck his tongue out and held up his fingers in a rock on sign and took a selfie. 

I smiled. “Send me that pic will ya,” I said as I started backing out.

“Ha ha,” he laughed. I saw as he tapped his phone screen. A few seconds later I felt my phone vibrate. I smiled his way. 

“Yeah those glasses are mine but I knew they would look better on you,” I said. He smiled at me.

“So where are we going?” He asked.

“There’s a huge store that sells riding stuff. It’s north of Santa Barbara. We’ll be there in about an hour. Maybe less.”

He nodded. He put my satellite radio on.He flipped around for a while leaving songs on here and there, singing to some. He stopped at a rock station and I heard Lips of an Angel come on.

I smiled. “That song title is quite appropriate,” I said to him.

He smiled at me and shook his head. He picked up my right hand and very gently kissed my fingers. I smiled. He laid my hand gingerly on his lap. I felt his finger tips trace my fingers.

I smiled. I sang along with the songs chorus, “It’s really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak...”

I laid my hand on his lap the whole ride up. I rubbed the finger tip on my index finger on his thigh.

 

Once we got there, we got out and walked into the large store.

“Wow, its a cowboy store,” he said. 

I laughed. “They also have equestrian clothing,” I said.

We walked in and walked over to men’s clothing area. A young woman walked up, “Need any help gentle men?”

“I think, we’re good, thank you,” I said smiling at her. She nodded and walked away.

“They have riding jeans,” Elio said.

“They do,” I said as I grabbed some other things. Elio looked at me.

“That’s too much,” he said.

“What is?”

“All those things in your arms, I don’t need that much,” He said.

I shrugged my shoulders. “Try the pants on. They have to fit just right,” I said. 

We walked over to the dressing rooms. No one was around so I went into one with him. He smiled as I shut the door behind me. 

I hung the pants on the hooks on the wall. “Ready when you are,” I said as I sat on the triangular bench on the corner. He slipped off his pants. “Take your shirt off too, please,” I said. He smiled and slipped it off. 

He tried everything on. He turned around so I could see him. We settled on some jeans, some black and some tan pants.

I rehung everything and took it back to the floor. I got him 5 shirts in total. A couple of polos and three button ups. I also got him a jacket, which he said he didn’t need and I said he would when it got colder so might as well take it now. I wanted to get him new boots but he said no. I got him a couple of pairs of gloves. 

“Why?” He asked.

“You’re a pianist, you need to protect those beautiful hands,” I said innocently. He couldn’t help but smile. We put everything in the car and started driving home. I put on the symphony channel on my satellite radio. He was very pleased. He placed my right hand on his thigh again.

 

Once we got home we went upstairs and he hung his clothes up in his closet. We had about half an hour before dinner. I wrapped my arms around him.

“First meal with mommy dearest since last week,” I said.

“You’ll do fine,” he said smiling.

“I will. You’ll be there,” I whispered. I looked right into his eyes. “If I ever seem distant or seem like I don’t care in front of them, that’s not the real me, Elio,” I whispered to him. “You know the real me.” He needed to know and understand this 100%.

He nodded. “It’s ok,” he said. He kissed me again. “I understand and it’ll be ok.”

He exited his room and I went back to mine. I changed my shirt, ran left hand through my hair and exited my room.

 

Dinner wasn’t as bad as I thought. My father was in a good mood and I enjoyed hearing him and Elio talk. Elio spoke of Emily Dickinson and my dad mentioned that he really liked her. He also mentioned how my Bubbe loved poetry and how she had read him some as a child.

“She read it to me too,” I said smiling. Elio smiled at me.

After dinner was over Elio walked to the living room and sat at piano. “This is Sonatine Bureaucratique by Erik Satie,” he said.

He started playing the lovely tune. I smiled. I watched his fingers fly across the piano keys. The song slowed down. He was amazing. I smiled as I watched him. I looked at my dad. He glanced at me and smiled.

 

* * *

 

We settled into a routine. I wasn’t skipping any meals with my mother any more. We would have breakfast, go the the stables at ten and ride for a couple of hours. Elio started practicing rising trot. I loved watching him ride. 

We would then go home for lunch. Hannah joined us the days she was there and a couple of times my mother joined us as well. We would shower and change and then read The Iliad. Before dinner we usually watched a movie.

Elio picked out Jaws on Wednesday. I had to laugh. “Really?” I asked. 

“This was the first movie I watched that actually scared me,” he said smiling.

“Is that right?” I asked laughing.

“Yeah, I mean monsters aren’t real, but a shark is,” he said. “But I also love watching Shark Week on Discovery,” he said smiling.

We would then have dinner with my parents always followed my Elio playing a song or two. He was amazing each and every time. I loved the expressions he made while he played. He really did feel the music and it was wonderful.

 

Friday night my parents went out for drinks after dinner. We told them to have fun. Rose had left earlier that day

Elio sat at the piano and I sat beside him. “How about I play you some Bach?” He asked me.

“Yes, please,” I said softly.

“This is Zion Hört Die Wätcher Singen from the Cantana BWV 140,” He said and started playing the beautifully melodic song. I loved watching him play. I leaned in and kissed his left shoulder a few times. He smiled when I did.

Once it was done he said, “Air on the G String, BWV 1068,” and started playing it. I remember him playing this on the guitar. I smiled. It amazed me the emotion his piano playing evoked in me. When he was done he looked at me and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him. I caressed his face. He smiled at me.

We walked upstairs to my room. He laid down beside me. I closed my eyes and held him. I felt his hand underneath my shirt, caressing my skin. I smiled at his touch. I felt his lips on my neck. “Mmmmm,” I said.

He pulled himself on top of me. He smiled down at me. “What shall we do this weekend, My King?” He asked me softly.

“Anything you wish, My Knight,” I said to him.

“Anything?” He asked.

“Yes,” I said looking into his eyes. I meant it.

“What if I want to sleep under the stars with you?” He said. He looked at me with his soulful green eyes. I melted.

“Then we will,” I said.

“How?” He asked me.

“I’ll find a way,” I whispered.

I pulled him to me and kissed his lips gently.

 

* * *

 

I woke up the next morning and went jogging. I got to my wooded area and looked up at the sky. I pulled my phone out.

“Hi dad, when are you coming back?” I hit send. He had left for a business trip earlier.

I started jogging back home. I was almost at the fence of the horse arena when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked “Monday night. What’s up?”

“Elio and I wanted to spend the weekend at Santa Barbara. Can you speak to mom for me? She’ll say no.”

I walked through the fence and jogged up past the stables. I jogged up to the house and entered by the side door that led into the laundry room. My phone vibrated. I was almost scared to look.

“No problem, son. I’ll tell her you cleared it with me. Just be home Sunday by dinner, please”

I smiled. “Thank you. Yes we will be.”

 

I went up and showered and changed. I got out and started shaving. I heard light tapping on the door. “May I come in?” 

I smiled. “Yes,” I said.

Elio opened the door and smiled at me as he walked in. “Is it hard to shave with your left hand?” He asked me.

“Kind of,” I chuckled.

“May I?” He asked. I handed him the razor. “Sit,” He said. I put the toiled seat down and sat on it. “Are you shaving it all off?” He asked me.

“How do you like it?” I asked him. He blushed. I caressed his cheek.

“You look so handsome in every way,” he said quietly.

“Do whatever you want,” I said as I ran my left hand up his thigh. This made him blush deeper. His lips looked even more rosy than usual. I watched the look of concentration on his face. He was such a perfectionist. I’m sure that helped with the piano playing. Watching his mind at work was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I would caress his leg as he rinsed off the razor. He would smile as I did that.

When he was done he took took a towel and ran a part of it under warm water. He wiped my face clean. He leaned in and kissed me. I grabbed his hips. I pulled him on top of me.

“Do you remember what you said you wanted to do this weekend?” I asked him.

His eyes widened. “Yes,” He said.

“Pack a change of clothes,” I said. “We’re going to my house for the weekend,” I said smiling.

“How did you convince Kat?” 

“I didn’t,” I said. “But my father said it was ok and that’s all that matters.”

He smiled and hugged me. My heart soared. I wanted to feel what I was feeling now forever.

 

* * *

 

We had packed quickly and had taken off as soon as we could. We passed by IHOP for breakfast then ran to the grocery store. We then drove to my house. We were there by 11 am. It felt amazing to be back.

We started the day off by listening to records while we held each other. We cooked lunch when we got hungry and ate outside. Elio opened up the umbrella. We went inside and took turns reading The Iliad. We then laid outside under the lemon trees with music playing out of the Pill. We went inside for dinner.

After we had eaten I asked him if he wanted to watch the sunset from here or the ocean. “The ocean,” he said. We walked down and sat at our spot and watched the sunset. We held hands as we sat out in the sand. Once the moon was out we walked home.

We went upstairs and showered. We put on some shorts. We took the blanket and put it on the grass. I placed an old fluffy comforter on top. The moon was so bright, we could see everything.

We were laying down, holding hands and looking up at the twinkling stars. “Am I getting everything I wish for this weekend?” He asked me. 

I looked to my left at him. “Yes,” I whispered.

He took my left hand and placed on him. I felt he was already hard. I smiled. I sat up and laid on top of him. “We have to turn the other way,” I said quietly.

“What?” He asked.

I got up on my knees. “Turn around, head towards the stone wall,” I said. He flipped around. I laid back on top of him. “This way the moon shines in your face,” I said. He just laughed.

I leaned down and kissed him. “Would you like me to please you, my sweet angel?” I asked softly as I kissed his lips and chin. I felt him getting harder under me.

“Yes, please,” he said. I looked at him, his eyes were closed. He looked so innocent and sweet.

“It’s a little hard because I can’t use my right hand,” I whispered slowly as I kissed around his face. I kissed his eyelids gently. “But I have an idea,” I said. 

“Ok,” he whispered. I got up on my knees and then stood up. He sat up and looked up at me.

“Take you shorts off,” I said. He smiled and slid them off. I started sliding mine off. They slid down my legs and onto the grass. I kicked them to the side. I loved the way his eyes lingered on my erection. I got back down in my knees.

I looked into his face. He was panting already. I could see his chest rising and falling, I could hear his soft pants. That made me even harder. “Lay down,” I said. He did as he was told and I laid on top of him.

I remember the first night how nervous I had been. Part of me still was, but in a good way. The fear I had of him disliking sexual contact with me had mostly disappearing. I spread his knees with mine. I looked at his face, eyes wide, his mouth slightly opened. I kissed his lips. 

I pressed my hips down on him and and I felt his body jolt when my erection touched his. He moaned. I loved his moans. As amazing as it was to hear them, watching his lips as he moaned drove me even more crazy. I started thrusting on him. Not too hard, but enough to have pressure on our erections as they rubbed against each other between our bodies. His brow furrowed and he moaned and whimpered under me. I kissed his perfect lips and gently bit his jaw. He was exquisite in every way.

I felt him tensing. “Open your eyes, Elio,” I said. He obliged. “Look at me, don’t close your eyes,” I said to him. I watched his face as I felt his whole body tense. His legs wrapped around mine. He was lifting his hips to meet my body.He clenched his jaw as he was getting closer to orgasm. I sped up. I watched his angelic face and lips and felt his whole body tremble as he came. I felt his warm semen spread between our bodies. I came soon after. I leaned down and bit his neck. I had to make myself stop. Not his neck, no, I couldn’t leave visible marks.

I groaned in his neck in frustration. I needed to mark him. “What is it?” He asked me. I kissed him. I gently bit his lip then his chin. I went to his neck, and gave him another gentle bite. Then his chest. “What is it?” He repeated. I was wondering what he would say if I asked him if I could leave a mark on his body. As if reading my mind, he whispered, “Do anything you want.”

I hoped he meant that. I bit right above his left nipple. I heard his surprised gasp. I bit the skin and sucked on it. I felt such a rush doing this. I sucked the skin and bit it just hard enough. I felt him run his hand in my hair and grab it. For a moment I thought he would pull my head back and make me stop but he didn’t. He let me finish. I kissed the spot gently when I had finished. I got up on my knees. I looked down on him. His abdomen was glistening. I had brought a towel. I got up and wiped myself clean and then wiped him clean. I slipped my shorts back on. He slipped his back on as well.

I held my left hand out, he took it. I pulled him up to his feet. I leaned down and threw him over my left shoulder. “Oliver!” He said. I smiled. I pressed my right forearm on the back of his knees as I opened the kitchen doors. I walked through and locked them behind me. “Oliver, put me down! What are you doing?” I heard him laugh. 

I quickly walked through the kitchen and living room. I went up the stairs and walked into the master bedroom. Elio was laughing. I put him down on the bed. “Fuck sakes,” he said sitting up and laughing. I smiled and got on the bed. I laid down panting a little.

He laid down on my chest and held me. “I know I had promised to _sleep_ under the stars but I want this bed to smell like you,” I said. It was the truth.

He held me tight. “As you wish, My King,” he said softly, kissing my chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND that’s the beginning of part three!  
> Hope you all enjoyed it!  
> BTW if you would like to hear beautiful renditions of the Bach songs mentioned here look up Alessio Bax! He’s amazing!  
> Hugs <3


	2. A New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!   
> I hope you keep enjoying this!  
> This is Oliver’s POV

Sunday morning I awoke just past 6 am. I slowly got up and put on jogging pants and a muscle tee and went to the beach for a jog. The sun rose as I was out there.

“Oliver!” I stopped. Was I hearing things?

“King Oliver!” I looked up and saw Elio at the stone wall of the house in the distance. I laughed. He waved at me and I waved back. I jogged back home. He was at the door waiting when I ran up the drive way. I grabbed him and picked him up. I shut the door behind him. I kissed him all over his face and neck as he laughed.

“What made you come out and yell like that?” I asked him.

“I figure you were jogging. I had no idea you jogged at the beach. I went to look at the ocean and I almost chocked on my lemonade when I saw you,” he squeezed my bicep. I laughed.

I squeezed him tight. He was so perfect. We went back up and I showered. We ate breakfast and played music. I was sitting on the couch and he had his head on my lap.

“We need a piano here don’t we?” I asked looking down at him.

He smiled and shook his head. “You already know what I would say to that!” He said smiling up at me

I traced his lips with my left index finger. He looked up at me and smiled. He kissed my fingertip.

I read The Iliad to him this time, although I eventually had to stop because he kept kissing me. “Put your lips to better use,” he had said. I had to laugh.

We had lunch and then went up to bed and opened up the French doors. We laid in bed, chatting and holding one another.

 

“How often will be get to come up here?” He asked me as we gathered our things and prepared to leave.

“As often as we can,” I said to him. He smiled and nodded.

 

 

We drove home. We arrived and took our things upstairs.

When it was time for dinner I exited my room and walked downstairs. Elio was already there chatting with my mom.

The conversation was pleasant enough. I listened in as Elio spoke of Shakespeare to my mother. She had a soft spot for Shakespeare and even I was surprised at how he made her laugh. I smiled and felt so proud of him.

After dinner we walked to the living room and she asked him to play some Mozart. He obliged and ended up playing Piano Sonata No. 11 twice for her.

She bid us a good night and went upstairs. We went into the kitchen and had some ice cream.

“I can’t believe you’re winning over the ice queen,” I said softly.

“Hey, maybe in the future, if and when she finds out, maybe if she likes me, maybe she’ll come around?” He said shrugging.

I didn’t even know what to feel about that. It was a mixture of hating myself for putting him in this situation and being absolutely amazed by the goodness of his soul. I looked into his eyes. I believed everything when I looked into them.

“You never know,” I said softly. Although the chances were slim to none, being with him gave me the optimism and courage to believe that he could be right.

 

I woke up Monday morning to a text from my father telling me he would be home for breakfast. That made me smile. I had slept in. I showered and got dressed. I walked downstairs and was passing through the kitchen when I hear my mother and father arguing outside. This surprised me. I looked at Rose. She was avoiding eye contact.

“How often does this happen?” I asked her.

“At the breakfast table?” She asked. I nodded. “Every day they’ve been together since you injured your hand and left,” she said.

“When did it happen before then?”

“Well, I’ve noticed it’s increased in the last few years, but this past year has been the worst.” She said.

I walked out. They quickly stopped. “Good morning. What’s going on?” I asked sitting across from my mother.

“Nothing, sweetheart.” My mother said.

“Yeah?” I asked. I looked at them both. “I’m almost 24 you can cut the crap and tell me what’s going on.” I said.

“Watch your language!” My mother said. She sighed and looked at my father.

“Son, your mother and I have been going through a rough patch. We are seeing a counselor.” He said. His eyes looked into mine and I knew he was concerned at how I would react. I nodded and he did as well and he went back to his newspaper.

I looked at my mother. She was avoiding eye contact. I opened my mouth to talk but Elio’s voice came from the French doors. “Good morning everyone!” He called out, smiling and walking to the table. He had dark green V neck and khakis. Beautiful was ever. I smiled.

“Elio, hello. How are you?” My mother asked. Her face looking perfectly normal as if nothing was wrong. 

Elio sat beside me and we chatted casually. After breakfast Elio and I changed into our riding clothes and walked down to the stables.

“I heard my parents arguing this morning,” I told him.

“I heard them once before too,” he said.

“When?”

“When we came back from Santa Barbara. The day your dad came early.”

I nodded. “Ok.” I said.

I decided to change the subject, Elio didn’t have to deal with this. “Well, your rising trot is really good. I think we can begin trying sitting trot in a few weeks.” I said.

He smiled and nodded. Once we were there Hannah joined us. She told us we wouldn’t be seeing her for a month, beginning next week, since she was going to Spain for all of July.

After practicing his rising trot, I asked Elio if he would like to try going on a trail. He nodded and smiled. I wanted to get away and try to clear my head.

 

We walked into the stables and he helped me get my other horse ready. “This is Mister,” I said.

“He’s beautiful,” he said. “You rode him the first day I came to the stables.” He said. I nodded. He was right.

“He’s a mustang. I picked him out then I was 12,” I said smiling. 

I walked him out and mounted him. Elio mounted Daisy and off we went. Once we were through the fence I looked at him and said “This is the trail I jog every morning.”

He smiled at me. We slowly followed the trail up the mountain and started the head up and around. I was still thinking about my parents. He could tell there was something on my mind.

“Who do you think would be more honest? Your mother or father?” He asked.

“My father for sure,” I said looking at him and giving him a half smile.

“Then talk to him,” he told me. “Ask him what’s going on.” I nodded.

We went into the wooded area and dismounted our horses.

“No one comes to this trail,” I told him. “The other two have ocean views and this one comes to this lovely little wooded area,” I said. “That’s why I love it.”

I looked at him. He had a light blue button up and black riding pants and boots. He looked so good.

“Those riding pants look so sexy,” I said. He blushed. I smiled. “I love seeing you blush,” I said wrapping my arms around him and kissing him, pushing him up against a tree. He felt so good.

He unbuttoned my shirt and kissed and caressed my chest. My breathing quickened. I watched him as he kissed and caressed me. He suddenly bit me. I cried out, surprised. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. We pulled apart, laughing and panting. He looked up at me, as I caressed his beautiful lips.

“Next time I get you alone that won’t be the only thing I’ll be biting,” he said with a sexy smile.

 

We rode back and took the horses back to their stalls. We started walking back towards the house. I saw my father was vacuuming his Range Rover.

“Talk to him,” Elio whispered to me. I nodded. “I’m gonna go shower. I’ll be in your room waiting.” He said and walked inside.

I walked towards my father.

“Hey,” I said.

“Hey son,” he replied.

“Dad, what’s going on between you and mom?”

“Like I said, a rough patch. She wants to see a counselor, I agreed.”

“Are you two going to divorce?”

“I don’t know yet,” he said.

That shocked me. “You two are always a united front, I’m shocked.” I said.

“Well, son, your mother has always been extremely concerned about appearances and what others think of her and us as a family. She also worried about how you saw us. She felt if one of us seemed more weak than the other, you would pit us against each other to always get your way.”

I looked at him. “I wouldn’t do that,” I said, feeling hurt. “Do you think that’s true?” I asked him.

“No son, I don’t think it’s true, but teenagers can be difficult so I agreed back then. Not so much now.” He sighed and looked me in the eye, “Son, I just want you to be happy. I don’t care if you want to study philosophy. You’re incredibly intelligent and could probably make a lot more money doing what I do or being a surgeon,” he shrugged his shoulders. “But if you want to teach philosophy I don’t care. As long as you’re happy. That’s fine with me.” He said.

I was speechless. It had been a horrible time when I had decided to study philosophy and I always felt they agreed to it because Bubbe had made them.

“Thank you,” I said. “You know Bubbe introduced me to it.” I said. I had never told him.

“I’m not surprised,” he let out a laugh. “My mother was the complete opposite of your mother,” he said. He suddenly looked at me. “I know that has been hard at times,” he said. 

“Sometimes it still is.” I said. “I miss Bubbe so much,” I told him.

He hugged me. “I do too, son,” he said. I felt a lump in my throat. I knew he missed her as much as I did. We hardly talked about it. It suddenly felt a little better knowing he was still hurting too.

“Listen,” He said, patting my shoulders as we pulled apart. “I’ve decided, as a last ditch effort to take your mother away for the Fourth. She doesn’t know yet. I’ve booked us a King luxury suite at the Venetian. We’ll be leaving this Saturday and will be back the following Saturday.”

“Ok,” I said.

“So, hold down the fort and take care of the place. Take Elio to some fireworks, he should see how great Fourth of July is!”

“I will! When are you gonna tell her?” I asked.

“Saturday morning at breakfast. So let Elio in on it. She’ll want to say something about how we can’t leave him unattended but you’ll be here.” He said. “And I trust you.” He smiled at me.

I smiled. “No problem dad,” I said. “Believe me, I’ll make sure Elio is safe.”

“Good,” he patted my shoulder and I walked back into the house.

 

I walked into my room. I heard the shower still going. I changed out of my riding clothes. I heard the shower turn off and Elio walk into his room. I then got into the shower. When I was done, I got out and dried my hair. I went into my room and started getting dressed.

Elio walked in. “So what happened?” He asked. He was back into his green V neck and khakis. 

“He said they’re going through a rough patch and they’re seeinga therapist,” I said. “I asked him if they were divorcing, he said he didn’t know.” I said.

“Wow,” Elio said. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” I said. “He and I actually had a wonderful conversation. He told me he didn’t care if I studied philosophy. He told me he wanted me to be happy!”

“That’s great!” Elio said. He walked over and hugged me.

“There’s more,” I said.

“What?” He asked. 

“He’s taking her to Vegas for a week for the Fourth of July. He called it a last ditch effort to try to save the marriage.”

“Really?” Elio said.

“Yes, there leaving this Saturday. He wants to tell her at breakfast and wants us to help him convince her.”

“I... would have never expected that,” he said.

“Me neither,” I said shaking my head.

“So we would be alone for a whole week?” He asked me.

“If we can convince her to go, yes,” I said. “So, come Saturday morning let’s do our best responsible adult impressions,” I said laughing, “and then maybe I’ll let you bite whatever you want the following week,” I said with a wink.

He jumped on me, even wrapping his legs around me. “Oh I’ve got a list made and the order in which I’m biting!” He said kissing my neck.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week felt as if it was going along at a snail’s pace.

I couldn’t swim yet but I sat at the steps of the pool as Elio swam and I also got on a float sometimes as he swam so he could enjoy the pool. Apart from counting down to Saturday I was counting down to Friday when I was going to the doctor and take my brace off.

Once when we were on the float, reading The Iliad when my father came over. “What are you boys reading?” He asked.

“The Iliad,” Elio said.

“Ah, Oliver did you pick it out?”

I chuckled. “No, Elio did. I’m picking out the next book though,” I said.

My father chatted with us for a moment. He spoke of some books he had read and Elio and him talked about them. It amazed me how well they were getting along. I loved it. My father even asked for me to read a bit as he was there by the pool with us.

We got out and Elio and I went upstairs to get dressed for dinner. He went down before me and when I got there we all chatted and ate. Elio then went to the piano and my father requested some Ravel and Elio played Valses Nobles et Sentimentales No. 5.

My father glanced at me and smiled as Elio played. This was suddenly our new normal. I could get so used to this, I thought.

 

* * *

 

On Friday I was excited to have my brace taken off for good. My father, Elio and I were having breakfast. 

“Finally! I’ll be free to go back to the ocean!” I said. Elio laughed.

“And you can ride your horse more,” Elio said.

“And you can play video games with Elio now instead of just watching him,” My father said.

I laughed. “That part is actually fun,” I said. Elio laughed.

“So, we’re all on board for tomorrow morning, right?” He asked. We nodded. “Ok, see you both at dinner,” he said. He got up and folded his newspaper and set it down on the table. “What time do you see the doctor?” He asked me.

“The appointment is at 10:30 am,” I said.

“Alright. Text me when you’re out. Elio, take care of my boy,” my dad said smiling.

“Yes, sir,” he said smiling back at him. He then looked at me and smiled as my father walked through the door.

“What time should we leave?” He asked me. 

“The doctor’s office is right by the hospital. We’ll be there in twenty minutes, so we can leave at ten,” I said.

He nodded. “So, I’m to escort you to the doctor and make sure you arrive back home safely, My King,” he said smiling at me.

“Indeed, My Knight,” I said with a smile and glancing his way. He was irresistible.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, Mr... Oliver,” the doctor said walking in. I sat up in the chair I sitting in, beside Elio.

“Hello doctor,” I said.

He smiled at us. “If I remember correctly you punched a wall three weeks ago,” he said. I nodded and smiled. “I hope it wasn’t over a girl or something silly,” he said as he slipped on his gloves.

“Nope, not over a girl,” Elio said with a smile.

The doctor glanced at him and chuckled. “My apologies young sir,” he said as he opened up my brace. “Ok, push against my hand,” he asked. I did. “Resist me,” he said as he pushed on me. “Open and close your hand please,” he asked and I did. “Any pain?” He asked. I shook my head. “Well, wonderful, you seem healed. Please,” he said looking at Elio, “keep him from punching more walls,” he said smiling.

“Will do,” Elio said smiling at him.

We thanked the doctor and walked out of the clinic. “Wow, look how pale it is,” I said as we walked outside and held my hand up to the sun.

Elio chuckled as we got into the car. I decided to drive to my house since we had the time. Elio told me he was texting my dad to let him know everything had gone ok at the doctor’s. “A Knight’s duty is never done,” he said winking at me.

I smiled at him. We pulled into the driveway. We got out and stepped inside. I pulled him into my arms as soon as I shut door. “It feels so good to be here with you,” I said. 

We walked into the living room and I sat on the couch. I pulled him on top of me as I leaned back. I slipped his shirt off. He smiled down at me. I ran my hands over his chest and abdomen. He leaned down and kissed me. “Mmmmmmm,” I said. “Finally, I can touch your beautiful skin with both my hands,” I said. I looked up at him. He still had a slight trace of the mark I had left on him. “Were you angry I did that?”

“Angry? No,” he said leaning down and kissing me. “I figured, maybe it was a fetish,” he said with a slight smile on his face.

“Fetish?” I asked, looking into his eyes. What did this sweet innocent angel even know about fetishes? He nodded. “What if it is?” I asked him softly as I ran my hands all over his chest, abdomen and back. 

“Then I wouldn’t deny you and would let you do what you must,” he whispered as he pressed his lips to mine.

 

 


	3. A Three Way Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos <3  
> You’re all super wonderful <3  
> Continuing with Oliver’s POV

* * *

After spending some time at my house we came back for dinner. My mother was being very friendly. I was friendly too. 

After dinner, we moved to the living room and Elio played a couple of songs. Afterwards we chatted a bit and then retired upstairs.

Elio came into my room after he had dressed for bed and kissed me good night. After I had settled down I heard my phone vibrate. It was My Knight. I smiled.

“What other fetishes do you have?”

I shook my head. He was something else. “Anything to do with you is a fetish of mine” I replied

“Mmmm good answer” came his swift reply.

I couldn’t wait for this next week to come.

  

The next morning I was surprised to see Elio had beaten me to the breakfast table. He looked more gorgeous than ever. How that was possible, I didn’t know.

“Good morning sweetheart,” my mother said as I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I sat down beside her.

We had the regular small talk and had been eating a moment. “So,” Elio said, “Fourth of July is coming. What normally happens?” He asked with a smile on his face.

My father looked pleased, “normally we have a cookout and watch some fireworks.” He said. “But this year, things will be slightly different,” he said.

My mother looked at him. “What do you mean?” She asked.  

He took her hand. “You’re going to have to pack for a week,” he said. “I’ve booked us a luxury suite at the Venetian.”

She gasped. “That’s my favorite place!” She said.

“Wow! That’s awesome!” Elio said with his gorgeous smile. “Go pack!”

She pushed her chair out. Then stopped. “But I can’t go, Elio. You’re my responsibility!”

“What? And miss out! No way! Oliver will be here, we’ll stay home. We will be fine. You can call us every single day,” he said.

“Mom, you have to go. We will be totally ok. I promise. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Ok?” She looked at me. “Come on, it’s the Venetian and dad already booked everything!”

“Ok!” She said and jumped up and went into the house. 

“Great job boys!” My father said. He took out his wallet and handed money to Elio. “If you want you can share with Oliver,” he said, “but you don’t have to.” He laughed and winked at me and went inside the house.

“Your father just gave me two hundred dollars,” Elio said raising his eyebrows at me.

“That’s my parents,” I said. “Normally I dislike how they buy loyalty and affection, but I can’t be mad right now cause we’re about to have the house to ourselves for a week,” I said softly.

Elio laughed. He put his hands behind the chair and leaned back on it a bit. He was looking at me. A breeze came and swept his gorgeous curls. I let out a breath. I couldn’t believe he was mine.

 

Less than an hour later, my father was putting his and my morher’s bags into his Rover. My mother was telling Elio and I to be responsible.

“Don’t have a crazy party or anything!” She said. “If you do, I’ll know! Don’t invite anydisagreeable people! Or anyone at all!”

“We won’t. We promise,” Elio said.

She gave me kiss and hugged Elio and they took off.

Elio and I smiled at each each other, went back inside and went to the kitchen. “Rose, you can take the week off,” I said.

“Oh no, I couldn’t. Your parents are paying me for it.”

“Ok well, how about you cook enough for today and tomorrow and then come back the day after. Cook whatever you want,” Elio said. 

“Deal?” I asked.

“Deal,” she said.

Elio and I went upstairs. He jumped on me as soon as I shut the door. I laughed. “Wait,” I said, as he kissed my neck.

“No!” He said and grabbed my face. We kissed. It felt so good. I wrapped my arms around him and we fell onto the bed. He was on top of me. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and caress mine. His hands were all over me, my chest, abdomen, shoulders, sides. They felt so good. I felt him press his hips down on me. I moaned. He put his hands on my shoulders and did it again, smiling.

I grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily. I sat up. We were panting. I caressed his face and slid his hair behind his ear. I held him. I breathed slowly, trying to calm my beating heart.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered.

“Absolutely nothing,” I said as I held his face and looked into his eyes. “You are perfect. This is perfect,” I said smiling at him. “I just want to make sure that everything that we do is what you want. You will not do anything you don’t want to,” I said.

He nodded, smiling. “Ok,” he said. “I know.”

“If at any moment you want to say no, say no.” I said. “I don’t care if we’re fully dressed or complete undressed and in bed. If at any moment you want to stop, tell me. I won’t be mad. Promise me.”

He nodded. “Ok, I promise.” He said.

“Oliver!” We heard Rose call.

We got up. I straightened my shirt and hair, Elio nodded and I walked out of my room and downstairs.

 

“I was already making lunch. So that’s done and I fixed you two a salad,” Rose said. “There is a lasagna fixed, just stick it in the oven for and hour for you and Elio. I also made you an apple pie.” She smiled.

I hugged her. “Thank you,” I said. “Enjoy some days off and don’t worry I won’t say anything to my parents.”

She walked towards the door. “See you in a couple of days,” she said. “See you soon Elio!” She called out. I looked behind me, Elio was coming down the stairs.

“See you soon Rose,” he said.

She walked out and I shut the door behind her.

 

I walked up the stairs and met Elio halfway. We were eye to eye. My heart was pounding.

“I want you,” He said.

“I want you too,” I replied. I felt him slip his hands into mine, I laced my fingers with his. “I’ve been tested for everything.” I told him. “I don’t have protection but we can obviously go buy some,” I said.

He nodded. “Let’s begin slowly,” he said.

“Of course,” I said.

He stared going up the stairs, still holding my hand. I followed closely behind. He walked into my room, I walked in after him.

“Don’t shut the door,” he said. “We’re alone. We don’t have to.” 

I smiled. “You say the sexiest things,” I said. He smiled shyly. I took his face in my hands. “You don’t have to feel shy about it. You are so fucking sexy,” I said. I gently kissed him. His lips tasted so good. I took my time kissing him. I caressed his face with my thumbs as I pressed my lips against his.

We pulled apart after a moment. I looked into his beautiful green eyes. His pupils were slightly dilated. I looked at the freckles on his nose. I looked down at his lips. They were redder than usual since we had just kissed.

“Tell me,” he whispered. “What turns you on about me?” He looked up at me, shyly. I smiled as I caressed his face.

“It’s a three way tie,” I said.

He smiled. “Is that so?” He asked.

“Yes,” I whispered caressing his face.

“Take your shirt off, and tell me one thing,” he said softly. 

I smiled and dropped my hands. He took several steps back, so as to get a better view of me. I smiled at him. I reached down and grabbed the hem of my shirt. “Your mind was the first thing that turned me on about you,” I said. I pulled it slowly over my abdomen and chest, then over my head and slipped it off my arms. I threw it down on the floor. I wanted to put on a show for him and I felt he wanted to see one. “Why limit yourself to all the beauty in the world, you told me.” I took a couple of steps towards him. He was panting. I took his face in my hands again. I gently and slowly kissed his forehead. “And that was only the tip of the iceberg. The conversations I have with you are amazing. You challenge me and make me think and see things in ways I would have never. I love it and it turns me on.” I said. 

His breathing was ragged. I smiled down at him. “Take off your pants,” he said in a husky voice. “Tell me the second thing.”

I took a few steps back to where I had been. I unbuttoned my pants and unzipped my zipper. I saw his eyes look down at my crotch. I smiled. His eyes lingered there a moment. He finally looked back up into my eyes. “Well,” I said. “Even though your intelligence is enough to get me hard,” I hooked my thumbs to the waist band of my jeans and slowly slipped them down oven my hips and thighs. They slowly feel to the ground. I knew I was fully hard already and gave him a moment so he could see that. “You happen to be this musical genius.” I said. I kicked my jeans to the side, by my shirt. “Watching you is magical, Elio,” I said as I slowly walked towards him. I reached him and took his hands into mine. “When you play the piano you make me feel things I never knew I could feel through music.” He looked up at me, a sweet smile on his lips. I took his hands up to my lips and kissed every single one of his finger tips. When I was done, I looked right into his eyes. “I can get hard just by watching you play,” I said. He blinked and looked surprised as I said this. I smiled at him. He stood quiet for a few seconds. Let that sink in my angel, I thought to myself. 

He took a deep ragged breath in and out. “Take off your boxers,” he said.

I took a few steps back again. I grabbed the waist band on my boxers, leaned over slightly and slowly slipped them down over my hips and down my thighs. I straighten up. I was fully erect. I squared my shoulder and watched his face as his eyes looked all over me. I smiled. I liked this. This turned me on. I could tell he wanted me.

He lifted his right hand and massaged his Adam’s apple while he looked at me. He looked so sexy doing that. After a long while he finally looked into my eyes. “What’s the last thing?” He asked me softly.

I stepped forward. I curled my right index finger under his chin and tilted his angelic face up to me. “Last but certainly not least,” I said as I slowly rubbed his chin with my thumb, “Are your beautiful, sexy lips.” He let out a ragged breath as he smiled. “They’re the perfect shape,” I said as I ran my thumb on his bottom lip, “the perfect color,” I whispered as I rubbed his top lip. “They make me weak and hard at the same time,” I said. He smiled and blushed, breathing hard. “I have fantasized about your lips everywhere on my body, Elio. Everywhere on my body.” I said.

“Get on the bed,” he said.

“Ask nicely,” I said, with a bit of authority in my voice.

“Please,” He said softly, his beautiful lips curling up into a smile. 

“With pleasure,” I replied and walked towards the bed.

 

I sat right in the middle of the bed. Propped up and leaning back on the headboard. Elio climbed in it and crawled towards me in his hands and knees. I smiled as he got closer.He reached me and got on top of me. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him.

He grabbed the bottom on his V neck andpulled off, over his head and threw it to the side. He ran his hands through this hair. I leaned forward and kissed his collar bone. I kissed up to the base of his neck. I kissed and licked my way up to his ear as I ran my hands up and down his back. I hear his moan at my right ear. He grabbed my right hand and put it at the waistband of his khakis.

I grabbed his hips and pulled him up, onto his knees. I leaned back resting against the headboard again and looked up at him. I undid his pants and unzipped them. I ran my hands to his hips and slipped my hands under the waist band of his boxers. I slid them around him and slid them in as I sat up grabbing him from behind, digging my fingertips into his soft flesh. I watched his lips as a moan escaped them as I did this. His hands grabbed my shoulders. I smiled up at him.

I slowly pushed his boxers and pants down with the back of my hands and I kept my palms against is soft flesh. I squeezed him hardonce I had exposed his whole backside. I still had my eyes on his face. His fingers were gripping my shoulders.

I wrapped my fingers around his thighs as I slid his pants and boxers down. I finally looked let my eyes look down. He was fully erect, his tip glistening.

He gripped my shoulders as I lifted his right knee and pushed his pants past it. He lifted his leg forward as I slip the pants down and off his leg. He then lifted his left knee as I pushed his pants off completely.

I looked up at him again, smiling. I slid my right hands up his thighs to his hips. I rubbed my thumbs on his hip bones. “How would you like me to please you, my sweet angel?” I asked him.

His mouth opened and he closed it again as if he was at a loss for words or couldn’t find his voice. This turned me on so much. I looked down at him again. I looked up at him and gave him a half smile as I leaned back. He leaned forward with me, as had a death grip on my shoulders. “Your cock is absolutely beautiful,” I said. His cheeks blushed the moment I said this. I noticed parts of his neck turned red as well. I smiled. “May I touch you?” I asked him.

“Yes, please,” he whispered softly. I leaned back a bit more. I pulled his hips forward. His erection was right over my abdomen, his tip inches from the center of my chest. I rubbed my thumbs on his hipbones and then I slid the fingertips of my right hand across the soft skin of his abdomen. I pressed my whole palm on his skin, my thumb right above his erection. I pressed my thumb into his skin in circular motions, but careful to not touch his hard on. I looked up at him. I watched his chest rise and fall as he panted.

I lowered my hand and cupped his scrotum briefly. I then ran the back of my fingers along the bottom side of his erection all the way to the tip. I felt him drip pre-cum on to my chest as I did this. I looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and his lips opened as he moaned. I rubbed my thumb over his tip in circular motions. He whimpered. My eyes shot up to his face. If I thought his moans were sexy, his whimpers were beyond indescribable.

I wrapped my fingers around his erection. I started stroking him. I took my time and went slowly, watching his face as I did.

“Fuck, it feels so good,” he said between pants and whimpers, his eyes still closed. I smiled.

“Good,” I said to him, I leaned over and kissed his abdomen. His tip rubbing on my chest as I did. He gasped and groaned. I looked up at him. He had his eyes open now. His hips thrusted at me for a moment, his tip rubbing against my chest as he did this.

I loved it. I loved how his body wanted this. I laughed softly as he did it. “Don’t laugh at me,” he said smiling widely. “I’m so turned on.”

I looked up at him and smiled. “Baby I am not laughing at you. I love this. I love, love, _love_ how turned on you are,” I said.

I leaned forward and kissed his abdomen again, licking his beautiful skin. I felt his hand grab at my hair. I leaned back and started stroking him deliberately. I spread his pre-cum down as stroked him, twisting my hand halfway down.

I watched as his beautiful body arched and he leaned his head back. His moans filled the room. His groans reverberated under my skin. I was completely hypnotized by how his body reacted to my touch. It was beyond anything I had ever felt. He looked so beautiful. I wanted to please him in every way he wanted to be pleased.

I felt his body tensing and I knew he was getting ready to climax. He looked down at me.

“Can I come on you?” He asked breathlessly, brow furrowed and glistening slightly with sweat.

I smiled. “Yes,” I said. I leaned back, holding his gaze the whole time. “Come all over me,” I said. My lips turned up into a slight smile. I was enjoying this so much.

He moaned. “Oh fuck!,” he said as he came all over my chest. I kept stroking him as he did. Once he had finished he collapsed on the bed beside me. I smiled and got up and got a towel and wiped my chest off. I got on the bed and wrapped him in my arms.

I held him, stroking his hair. “I just had a fucking out of body experience,” he said to me breathlessly. I smiled widely and kissed his lips. He stared at me for a moment more as he caught his breath. “I’ve had so many fantasies about you,” he said softly, panting a bit slower now.

“Good,” I said. “We can act out every single one,” I said leaning towards him and kissing him again.

He looked up at me, smiling, cheeks flushed. I caressed them. I wanted to please him more. I wanted to see him climax again and again and again. I laid still thought looking into his eyes. He reached up and ran his finger along my jaw.

“What are you thinking?” He asked.

That I want you for ever, I thought. “Good thoughts, baby,” I said kissing him gently. “Good thoughts.”

“Baby?” He said softly, smiling.

“Yes,” I said. “Unless you don’t like it.”

“I love it,” he said, taking my hand and guiding it down his body. He was already hard.

“Mmmm, that was fast,” I said as I started stroking him again.

“You have that effect on me.” He said lifting his hips to meet my hand. He moaned.

I went a bit faster. I made sure I was stroking every single inch of him. I reached down and sucked on his bottom lip as I stroked him faster. I was more forceful this time. He moaned and grunted as his body writhed under me. He lifted his hips and grabbed my arms as I stroked him.

“Look at me when you come,” I said to him. He opened his eyes. I loved the look on his face. His lips were a beautiful bright red. He let out the most exquisite loud groan as he came. It drove me crazy. I kissed him hungrily on his lips and face and neck as he laid in bed panting. I held him in my hand for a while after he had finished coming. I finally let go. I reached for the towel and gently wiped him clean.

“How the -“ he panted. He put his hands up and pushed his hair back. “I can’t believe it, that felt better than the first time,” he said, looking at me with wide eyes.

“Good,” I said smiling down at him. “I hope each time is better than the last.” I held him again.

He kissed my chest. He looked up at me. “Can I stroke you?” He asked me.

“Yes, baby,” I said.

He reached down and started stroking me. I moaned. He gently pushed me back on to the bed and I laid in my back. He straddled me as he kissed my chest and stroked me.

“You’re so big.” he said. I smiled at him when he said this. He smiled back. “I love how hard you are,” he said. 

“You have that effect on me,” I said, panting.

I pushed myself up on my elbows. He sat up straight and I watched as he used both his hands to stroke all of me. I lifted my hips to meet his touch. He smiled as I did this. I closed my eyes, leaned my head back and moaned as waves of pleasure washed all over my body.

My body tensed up and I felt I was reaching climax soon. I had been hard since I had started stroking him. I felt him lean forward and he kissed my neck. My erection poking as his abdomen, getting it wet. I moaned as he sucked and kissed my neck gently and stroked faster. I grabbed the bedsheets as my hands rolled up into fists. I felt his tongue lick up my neck and then I heard his whisper right at my left ear, “Come for me.” I moaned and came. “Mmmmm,” I heard him say. He stroked me a couple of more times slowly as I came.

I fell back on the bed, panting. My whole body felt amazing. I reached for the towel, Elio grabbed it and cleaned my stomach. “Was that good?” He asked smiling.

“It was amazing,” I said as I grabbed him, pulled him on top of me and kissed him all over.

He chuckled and when I was done kissing him he slid on my left side and laid his cheek on my shoulder. I caressed his back.

“I love your mind too,” he said caressing my chest. “I’m nowhere near as smart or as knowledgeable as you. I never will be.”

“Yes, you will. You’re so much better than me in every single way.”

“What? No -“

“Yes. You are. I admire it.” I smiled at him and kissed him.

He smiled and caressed my chest more. “Did you mean what you said? About how me playing the piano turns you on?”

“Yes, if it wasn’t true I wouldn’t have said it,” I said. I heard him chuckle softly.

I heard his stomach grumble. “Oh, let’s go eat!” I said, trying to get up. He didn’t move. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you hungry?”

“Yes,” He said chuckling. “I just don’t want to leave the bed.”

I smiled. He was so perfect. I laid back down on the bed. “It’s ok, baby,” I said. “We have...” forever I said in my head. But I felt scared to say it. I didn’t want to come on too strong. I didn’t want to suffocate him.

“We have...?” I heard him ask. He propped himself up to look at my face.

 I smiled at him. “We have as long as you want,” I said.

He smiled at me. “Once we eat we’re coming back,” he said.

“As you wish,” I said pulling him towards me and kissing him. 

 

We put bathrobes on and went downstairs and I served us the lunch Rose had left. We sat on the stools facing each other and chatting. Once we were done I washed the dishes and we went back upstairs.

He started kissing me from the stairs. Once we reached the landing, I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around me as I walked into my room. We fell down on the bed. I took off my bathroom and I reached down and undid his.

He ran his hands up my abdomen. I got on top of him and started kissing his lips. “Make me come again please,” he said.

I was so happy he wanted more. I needed to please him more. He was too good and perfect to be true. 

I reached down and started stroking him. He was looking up at me as he moaned. I leaned down and kissed and licked his neck. I felt his hand in my hair. He smelled so good. His skin was so soft. 

I wrapped my left arm under him, my hand in his hair, tugging at it. He was thrusting his hips up at me and I stroked him as fast as I could. He was hungry and I wanted to feed his appetite. I wanted to make sure he was never left wanting or needing more. I felt his legs around mine.

“Oliver,” he whispered in my left ear, moaning and panting. His hands around my biceps, fingers digging into my skin.

“Yes, baby,” I answered him, panting as well. I lifted my head, out faces inches away as we panted. I stared at his mouth.

“Don’t ever stop,” he said.

I smiled looking down on him. “I never will,” I said. 

I pressed my lips hard against his. He opened his mouth to moaned and slipped my tongue inside it. I then sucked his bottom lip. I pulled his hair back and exposed his neck. I could see his pulse on the side on his windpipe. I placed my lips over the spot. I kissed and licked it gently. He groaned as I felt him come all over my hand.

I closed my eyes. I would never tire of this.


	4. Breathing Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> So, in the movie, the day after the midnight scene, Elio had a not so positive reaction. I know in the book it goes into detail and why but it always made me sad for Oliver. Here, in my story, I think you all can see I’m just here (in this story) for the romanance and for the sweet and powerful reacting Elio and Oliver have for each other. So, this is my own “morning after” scene, my own take on it. I know they still haven’t done it all yet but I also tried write it from the perspective of not only a 17 year old who was experiencing it all for the first time, but experiencing it with someone he’s truly in love with.  
> So I hope you enjoy it!  
> Thank you again for all the comments and kudos! They’re absolutely wonderful!  
> Hugs <3

I woke up and blinked. The sun was very bright. I closed my eyes quickly again. I rubbed my eyes and blinked slowly as they adjusted to the light. I took a deep breath. I came to my senses.

I was naked and practically laying on top of Oliver who was still passed out. I smiled. The memories of yesterday came flooding back.

I felt myself blush as I thought about how often we brought each other to orgasm. I was sore from it all. I didn’t even know that was possible. “We should buy lube,” Oliver had said laughing. I shook my head. 

After we had come up for lunch I hadn’t left the bed. Oliver had run down in the middle of the night and had gotten water and a tub of ice cream but he had only brought one spoon. I looked over at the bedside table. There was the empty tub and the empty water bottles.

I remember dripping ice cream on his chest so I could lick it off. He had laughed. His laugh had turned me on. This was after we had said we were done. I closed my eyes. I didn’t know people had sex like this. Or was it just us? And we had only used our hands. What about when we used our mouths? What about when we used our mouths on each other at the same time? What about... I felt the butterflies as the thought came through, when we went all the way? 

I smiled widely. I wanted to enjoy it all. I didn’t want to rush it. I sat up and looked down at him.He had called me an angel multiple times, but this morning he looked like a heavenly body. His golden hair and skin.

I placed my right hand on my chest. I closed my eyes. My heart thumped fast in my chest. I was overwhelmed. I breathed. I tried to make sense of all I was feeling. I felt almost dizzy. I took deep long breaths as I tried to settle my heart and make sense of the feelings that were flooding me. I wasn’t sure how long I had been doing this.

“Hey,” I heard Oliver’s voice. He spoke softly. I felt his hand on my right thigh. I suddenly felt... grounded. I opened my eyes. “Are you alright?” He asked me. I smiled at him and nodded. He sat up facing me. He placed his right hand over my hand on my chest. “You sure?” His blue eyes looked darker when he was concerned.

I stared into them. The peace I felt was instant. I took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. “Me okay,” I whispered. I placed my left hand on top of his.

He scooted back to sit beside me and tenderly lifted me and put me on his lap. I still had his hand between both of mine. I leaned on his chest and he wrapped his left arm around me.

“Would you like to talk about it?” He asked me. I smiled. Oliver, I suddenly physically felt and realized I could not live without you, be _me_ without you, I thought.

Instead I said, “I throw myself upon your chest, My King, I cling to you so that you cannot unloose me, I hold you so firm till you answer me something. Kiss me, My King, touch me with your lips as I touch those I love, breathe to me while I hold you close the secret of the murmuring I envy.” I looked up at him and smiled.

He shook his head and laughed. He leaned down and kissed me gently for a while. “What am I gonna do with you?” He whispered as he held me tight. Hold me forever, Oliver, I said to myself.

 

We had finally gotten up. It was past noon by the time we made it downstairs. We were starving, of course, as we had barely eaten anything in the last 24 hours. We had ignore that appetite to satisfy another. Oliver put the lasagna in the oven that Rose had made.

“That’s still an hour away,” I said as I grabbed a banana. He laughed as he grabbed one for himself as well. He grabbed my banana peel when I had finished and threw it away.

I sat on a kitchen stool. I was wearing one of Oliver’s bathrobes. It was navy blue and too big but I loved it because it was soft and smelled like him. I closed my eyes and rubbed the soft material against my cheek. I suddenly felt his hand on my face stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked up at his face. The look of adoration he gave me was... I had no words. I suddenly realized what the phrase ‘drunk on love’ meant. My brain was buzzing and in a stupor. A warmth spread all over me.

He leaned down and kissed my lips. Fireworks went off in my head. He pulled back and looked at me. He was perfect. He was gorgeous. He was incredibly smart. He had more charisma and charm on his pinky finger than I had seen anyone else have in their entire body. He was magnetic, any room he walked into, everyone was aware of him. I had seen it. When we walked anywhere, many people noticed him and stared. Men and woman alike. And... here he was kissing me. Earlier he had been laying naked in bed with me.

I shook my head. “What is it?” He asked me. I looked into his eyes again. The concern was back.

I smiled. He had no need for concern. “Kiss me,” I said softly. He smiled and obliged. He sat on the stool in front of me and held my hands. 

“Did you like yesterday?” He asked softly. I looked at his face. He was worried I was having doubts. I chuckled. If he only knew. Yesterday only cemented the fact that I could never be whole without him.

“Aye, My King,” I said. He chuckled and kissed me again. I grabbed his face and kissed him more intensely. Tell me you need me Oliver, I wanted to say. “Did you like yesterday?” I asked him. I stared deeply into his eyes. I knew he was slightly taken back by my intensity but he quickly composed himself.

He placed placed his hands on my thighs and gave me a sexy half smile. Maybe he sensed my needing of him, but the look of confidence that washed over his face was intoxicating. How I loved when he looked like this, so cocky and full of himself. I felt myself get a little hard even. He took my hands from the sides of his face and sat up and squared his shoulders. Hebrought my hands to his lips and kissed my fingers. “Indeed, My Gallant Knight,” He said to me softly. He caressed my cheek. “My Brave Gallant Knight,” He said softly and slowly.

I smiled and sat up straighter. He had called me brave countless times, but it was his thinking of me as such that gave me bravery. I suddenly felt very alert. I took in a deep breath. It was amazing to realize the fantasy in my head was happening in front of me. 

“Would it be safe to say we both enjoyed yesterday equally?” I asked. 

“Yes, it would be,” Oliver replied smiling.

I smiled back. “So, the the other day I kind of made light of it but I’m actually curious,” I said. He looked at me. “The mark you made on my chest,” I continued. He nodded. “Why?” He lifted an eyebrow and glanced away. “Tell me the honest answer,” I said squeezing his hands. “Please. 

“I wanted to leave a mark,” he said. “So when you’d see it, you’d remember. 

“Remember what?”

“How it happened.”

“Is that all?”

He looked at me. He smiled. “So you’d remember that you are mine,” he said. A huge smile spread across my lips. That’s what I had wished he had meant. He saw my smile and smiled widely back at me.

The oven beeped. Oliver got up and went to get the lasagna out. I sighed.

 

We ate and chatted. The lasagna was delicious and we were starving. We ate it all. “That was so good,” I said. He smiled and nodded in agreement. I was laying my head down on my left arm on the kitchen counter.

I reached my right hand to him and he took it. We held hands for a moment in a comfortable silence. He rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand 

I sat up. “There is this Emily Dickinson poem,” I said smiled.

“Tell me,” Oliver said.

“Wild nights, Wild nights! Were I with thee, wild nights should be our luxury! Futile, the winds, to a Heart in port, done with the Compass, done with the Chart! Rowing in Eden, Ah, the Sea! Might I but moor tonight in thee!” I smiled.

“That’s awesome. I didn’t know it,” he said. We laughed.

Oliver got up and started cleaning everything up. I watched him as he did. He would look up every once in a while and see me watching him and smile. I’d just smile back and continue to watch him. I didn’t want to miss a thing he did. “What is it?” He asked chuckling as he dried his hands. 

“You’re just a pleasure to watch,” I told him. It was the absolute truth.

The look on his face melted my heart. I tried to recall if I had seen it before. I actually didn’t think so. I think if he was someone who blushed he would have blushed now. The feeling it gave me was, of course, indescribable. I had noticed when I would blush how he would kiss and caress my cheeks. I suddenly knew why.

I had never been afraid to jump into the deep end. I was glad I had. It was just beginning to sink in how deep the deep end was. “My head’s underwater but I’m breathing fine,” I thought to myself. I stood up. Oliver noticed. I walked over to him and took his hand. I walked him out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

I sat at the piano. He sat beside me. My heart was thumping. I was ready thought. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. “I just need to play you something,” I said. He nodded, smiling. I noticed he was excited to see what I would play. I smiled. I was being honest, I needed to play this. I knew once it was out, my chest would feel lighter and I would be less overwhelmed. I nodded and started playing. I’m sure he would recognize it. He did. I could tell by his face as I started playing.

I sang the words along in my head as I played. I needed to get this out. It was working. As I played it, all the overwhelming emotions flowed thought me and through my arms and hands, out my fingertips and into the universe as truths. I was confessing it all to him right now, in the best way I knew how.

I had loved the song simply because it was beyond beautiful back when I had first heard it. I hadn’t met anyone that didn’t like it. Once I had mastered it I went months where I’d play it daily. I’m so glad I did. It was perfect.

Once it was over I looked at Oliver. He took my hand. I sat there beside him. I wasn’t truly expecting him to say anything. It may be too much too fast but I needed it. If he said nothing it would be ok.

He squeezed my hand. I looked at him. “You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind,” he said.

I smiled. “Sounds about right,” I said.

“Kiss me,” he whispered.

I obliged. I kissed him for a long while. We had then gotten up from the piano bench and had walked to the couch. He had pulled me on top of him as we kissed more. We were panting and he had slipped his hands inside my bathrobe and was caressing my back.

“So, am I allowed to leave more marks on you?” He asked me. I nodded. “You don’t mind?” He asked smiling. God, that smile.

“No,” I said smiling. “That’s like asking me if I mind being yours,” I shook my head. “I love being yours.” 

He pulled me close. He nuzzled my neck. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. “Say it again,” he whispered. 

“I love being yours,” I repeated.

“Mmmmm,” He said. I smiled. I started kissing him again. He laughed softly when we pulled apart. “I thought we had said we would only relax today,” he said before his lips met mine.

“We’re just kissing,” I said softly, smiling down at him.

 

He smiled up at me. I kissed him more. I stood up and took his hand. I pulled him up. I started walking towards the stairs. I heard him laugh as I started climbing them quickly. I turned around and looked at him and smiled. I entered his bedroom. I pulled his bathrobe open and slid it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. I took mine off too. I got on the bed and leaned back against the headboard.

He smiled and walked towards me. I looked at his perfect body. He climbed on the bed and crawled towards me. I got hard just looking at him. He noticed. He smiled and kissed me when he reached me. “Do you need more, baby?” He asked me. I nodded. “Tell me,” he said as he knelt in front of me.

“I need you more,” I said looking up at him. “Please,” I added as I ran my hand down his body.

In a swift motion he has lifted me up onto him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me. His tongue slid inside my mouth. He kissed me and moment and then kissed down my neck. “Aren’t you sore?” He asked with a smile.

“Kind of,” I said. I looked into his eyes. “But I’ll try to not be greedy and be satisfied with just one time,” I said. He laughed. “And, if you’d like, you could use your mouth and not your hand,” I whispered.

His eyes widened slightly. He looked at me with a cocky smile on his face. “Is that so?” He asked. I nodded. He kissed me again, gently this time.

He lifted me up and laid me down, flat on my back. He laid on top of me. The warm pressure of his body on mine felt wonderful. He caressed my face as he looked down at me. “Thank you for playing All Of Me earlier,” he said. I smiled. “It was perfect,” he said.

I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me gently. He kissed down my neck and kissed my collar bone. He kissed across my chest and slowly made his way down my stomach. My heart was pounding. I closed my eyes. By the time he reached my lower abdomen my body was shaking slightly. I wasn’t nervous, I was just... I didn’t even know. We had spent practically all of yesterday naked and in bed and here I was feeling as if it was the first time again. But, it was another first for me. I swallowed. I keeping my eyes closed.

I felt him caress my trembling thighs. It worked. His soft touch calmed my nerves. He did this for a while. I took a deep breath in and out. He lifted my left knee and slipped his arm under it. His right hand was caressing the outside of my thigh, from knee to hip. I felt his lips on my inner left thigh. I felt goosebumps all over my skin. His kisses were soft. He rubbed his lips against my skin. I felt him lift my right knee and slip his arm under it as well. My heart was racing. I was so hard.

My eyes were still closed. I felt his right hand take my left hand. He laced his fingers with mine. His left arm wrapped around my right thigh and I felt him take hold of my erection. He gently pointed it towards him. I grasped his hand tightly. I felt him lick the tip. A moan escaped my lips. He kissed the tip and he slowly slid me into his mouth.

I moaned the whole time I entered his mouth. I panted. His mouth was warm, wet and wonderful. I felt his tongue caress me. It was soft and firm. It felt beyond amazing. I almost came right there. I willed myself not to. I calmed myself down a bit. I lifted my head and looked down as he slowly slid me in and out of his mouth. I watched him do this a few times. I moaned loudly as I watched and I was overcome by how good it felt. I squeeze his hand harder and groaned. My hips thrusted up into his mouth. I flopped back down on the bed. “Oliver I’m about to come!” I called out.

He sucked on me hard as he slid me out of his mouth and I came all over my stomach. I laid there limp and panting. He got up and came back with a towel. I looked up at him as he wiped my stomach. He smiled down at me. I reached up and rubbed his chest. I had no words. I just felt amazing. He looked into my eyes smiled. I think he knew though. I’m sure he knew.

He laid down beside me on his left side. I turned on my left side as well. He pulled me into him. I laid my head on his left bicep. He wrapped his right arm around me. I held his right hand with mine. We had never been in this position before. I really liked it. I closed my eyes.

 

* * *

 

I woke up. There was a loud bird chirping outside the window. I was sure that’s what woke me up. I felt Oliver’s warm breath in the back of my neck. It was slow and deep. I smiled. The sun had shifted. It was probably late afternoon. I laid there listening to Oliver’s breathing. I slowed mine down and tried to match my breathing to his. I smiled.

“My head’s underwater but I’m breathing fine. You’re crazy and I’m out if my mind.” I thought to myself. I carefully turned around to face him. He blinked slowly. He smiled and kissed me. He pulled me close. I caressed his back. I kissed his chest.

He took a deep breath in and out and stretched. I sat up and stretched as well. I grabbed my phone. It was 5:38 pm. He sat up and leaned against the headboard. I leaned back against him. He wrapped his left arm around me.

“It’s already Sunday afternoon,” I said shaking my head.

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” he said. I chuckled. His phone rang. He picked it up. “Hey, hows Vegas?” His voice sounded relaxed so I assumed it was his dad. “Wow, that’s awesome,” he said. I looked out the window at the sky. “Yeah, we’re good,” I heard him say. I smiled. “No, we actually just chilled at home,” he said. “Yeah. Ok. Have fun! Bye!” He hung up. He kissed my head. “How about a movie?” He asked.

I nodded, smiling. “I was bout to suggest that,” I said.

“So you have one in mind?”

“I do,” I said.

 

We had put on some jogging pants and had gone downstairs. I found the DVD. I started making a salad while Oliver warmed up a pizza. After we had our food we sat on the leather sofa. Oliver looked at the DVD case and smiled at me.

“Dead Poet’s Society,” He said. I nodded and smiled back. “I love it.”

“Me too,” I said.

“Well, lots of Walt Whitman,” he said smiling. I nodded and laughed.

We sat mostly in silence as we watched. We would look at each other and smile at times as the story progressed. As I watched the scenes with Neil I wondered about Oliver. I glanced at him and held his hand. 

When it was over he clapped. I loved how he did that. “That was good,” he said as he got up. “What was your favorite poem in it?” He asked me.

I got up on the couch and spread my arms out. He laughed. “The question, O me! so sad, recurring, What good amid these, O me, O life?” I said.

He laughed. “The answer?” He asked me.

I looked at him, “That you are here—that life exists and identity.” I reached and grabbed his shoulders and pulled his close to me. “That the powerful play goes on, and _you_ may contribute a verse,” he smiled at me. “That the powerful play god on, and _WE_ may contribute a verse!” I said leaning down and kissing him.

 

After cleaning up our dishes downstairs we went back upstairs.

“How about some music?” He asked. I nodded. He put the pill speaker on the bed, like we would in his house in Santa Barbara. He first put on Lips of an Angel. We sang along. “Ok, your turn,” he said smiling.

I smiled. “Do you know Seether?” I asked. He nodded. “They do a good cover of Careless Whisper,” I said as he handed me his phone. 

“As in George Michaels Careless Whisper?” He asked smiling.

“Yes,” I said. I found it on YouTube and I played it for him as we sang along. “Ok, your turn.”

“30 Seconds to Mars,” Oliver said. “The Kill.”

“I love that,” I said as he put it on.

We sang along and he laughed when I got all loud. I laughed as well when it was over.

“Ok!” I said, taking his phone. “I see your 30 Seconds to Mars and raise you,” he laughed and I tapped on his phone screen, “Breaking Benjamin, I Will Not Bow.” I said hitting play.

We sang along with it as well. When it was over. He grabbed his phone. “Ok,” he said. “Time for a change in mood,” he said. He reached his hand out to me and I took it. He pulled me on top of him, he hit play on his phone.

I smiled as I heard All of Me start playing. I smiled and leaned down on Oliver. He caressed my back as the song played. I smiled and kissed his neck. It felt so good. Once it was over I sat up and kissed his lips. There was only one song I could think of that I found just as beautiful. I looked it up on his phone and started playing it. I leaned back on him as it played. 

“I’ve never heard that song before,” Oliver said.

I looked up at him smiling. “It’s called Brighter Than Sunshine,” I said. “By Aqualung. I’ve liked it for a long time.”

“It’s beautiful, play it again will ya?”I smiled and nodded and played it a second time. “Mmmm,” He said as he rubbed my back. “Me and you, what a feeling.” I smiled.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap!  
> FYI: the first poem Elio quotes is also a Walt Whitman poem. I added the “My King” part though.  
> There is a beautiful rendition of “All Of Me” by John Legend played by Joyce Leong, all on piano which I played for myself and imagined what Elio would play for Oliver :)  
> I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Hugs <3


	5. Every Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> I posted two chapters today so please make sure you catch the one before this one!  
> Hugs <3

_Oliver_

I woke up Monday morning as the sun was just rising. Elio was sprawled all over me, practically on top of me. I loved how he did that. I kissed him and he curled up on my chest. I gently slid out of bed and put a pillow under him for him to hug. 

I slipped on a muscle tee and some shorts and went out the side door, jogging down towards the stables. I pulled my phone out.

“Rose, Elio and I will go out to eat today and tomorrow is the 4th so take the day off. We’ll see you Wednesday whenever you want for dinner” I hit send. I jogged to the fence and opened it up. I went by and was starting my jog up the side of the mounting. I heard my phone chime. Probably Rose. I rolled my eyes. It was my mother.

“Hi sweetie. FYI Rachel’s mother had invited us tomorrow for a 4th of July bbq are their place. Why don’t you take Elio? He has Hannah’s number he can ask her. Might be fun.”

“No” I texted back.

I continued my jog. Another chime. This time it was Rose. “Ok! See you Wednesday!” I smiled. I focused on my breathing as I jogged up the mountain. I was going around when I heard my phone chime several times in a row. I knew it was my mother. I ignored it and got to my wooded spot. I looked up at the sky. My phone rang.

 _Fuck sakes!_ I pulled my phone out. I let out a scream. I breathed.

“Hello?”

“Oliver, why didn’t you answer my last texts? You had just answered me before!”

“You caught me before as I had just started my jog. I was jogging up the mountain when you sent the rest.”

“Oh, ok. Anyway, why don’t you -“

“I already said no. Elio and I already talked about it. We’re going to Santa Barbara for the parade and the fireworks there. Just like Bubbe used to take me.”

She sighed. I knew she couldn’t say anything to that or tell me to not take him. “Ok,” she said. “See you Saturday.”

“Ok. Later!”

I hung up and slipped my phone in my pocket. I took a couple of deep breaths and started my jog back home. I went in through the side door and jogged my way up. I walked into my room. Elio was still sleeping. I undressed and took a quick shower. We had been sleeping with nothing on so I just got back into bed.

He stirred a little as I took the pillow from his arms but he just grabbed hold of me and kept sleeping. I pulled him close and closed my eyes as I buried my nose in his curls.

 

I woke up. I felt so good. I blinked. I moaned and I suddenly realized what was going on. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down. Elio had me in his mouth. I groaned as I watched. My whole body was in ecstasy. I got harder. He looked up at me and stared into my eyes as I watched him slide me in and out of his mouth. I felt his tongue as he rolled it around me inside of his mouth. 

I groaned loudly. I sat up more and caressed his cheek. I ran my hand up and wrapped my fingers around his hair and tugged on it gently. I gently thrusted my hips up as he slid me inside his mouth. I was being careful to not be too forceful. I moaned and panted with pleasure.

He slid me out and kept only my tip in his mouth. He stroked the rest of me with his hand as I felt him suck and press his tongue on me. I fell back on the bed groaning and panting. This had never felt this good before. I lifted myself up on my elbows again. I was trying to calm myself down. I wanted this to last longer. 

I looked down panting. I felt the sweat on my back and chest. He slipped my tip out of his mouth. I watched him as he licked it. I smiled at him as I panted. I looked at his lips. They were bright red. I watched as he placed my tip at one edge of his bottom lip. He swept it across his bottom lip slowly, leaving a glistening trail on his bottom lip. My whole body tensed. He then placed the tip at the edge of his top lip and slowly slid it across. He even followed the curve of his Cupid’s bow to the other side. It was too much. Before I could warn him I came. He got quiet a bit of it on his face, his lips and even some on his hair.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry!” I said. I couldn’t believe it. That had never happened to me. I had never lost control like that. My heart was pounding. I was so embarrassed. He got up and without cleaning his mouth kissed me. He pressed his lips hard against mine pushing me down on the bed.

He lifted himself up and licked his lips. He leaned down and licked my lips and then kissed me again. I had never been more turned on. I grabbed him and flipped him over on his back. I wanted to devour him. He was so beautiful and sweet and sexy. “Baby, you drive me so fucking crazy,” I told him. He smiled at me and I kissed his lips. I licked them and sucked his bottom lip. “Can I leave a mark anywhere I want?” I asked him panting. He nodded.

I slid down his body, kissing and licking it. His skin was glistening with sweat. I licked it off his skin. I slid down further. He was so hard, I loved it. I kissed his left hip bone. I slowly kissed down and in. I licked the soft skin on his groin. I leaned in and bit it. I felt him jump slightly. I sucked the spot and bit it just hard enough. I reached behind him and squeezed and as I sucked and bit his skin. I was so turned on, I felt almost out of control. This feeling was new to me. I looked. I was happy with the mark I had left on his beautiful porcelain skin. It thrilled me to see it.

I wanted to try to reign in my desire for him but I was having a hard time trying to control myself. I grabbed hold of his wrists and held them down by his sides. I took him into my mouth, as deep as I could. I laid on his legs. He couldn’t move. I needed it like this. I sucked as hard as I could. He moaned and whimpered and cried out. I sucked harder the louder he moaned. I felt him tensing up underneath me. I knew he was close. I was still holding him down, I slid him in even deeper and sucked as hard as I possibly could.

I felt his release hit the back of my throat. I devoured every single drop of it hungrily. I let go of his wrists. Once he was done I slowly released him from my mouth. I kissed his abdomen. I lifted myself up and looked down at him. He blinked and looked up at me. He gave me a huge smile. I leaned down and kissed him. “I didn’t know you were that strong,” he said to me. I closed my eyes as I laid my cheek on his chest. “Well, no I’m not surprised, you’re so huge.” I laughed. “Just wow,” he said.

I took a deep breath in and out. I lifted myself back up and looked down at him. “If I was too... forceful -“

“No,” he said, interrupting me. He ran his hands up my chest. “Is that another fetish of yours?” He asked me with a huge smile on his face. “Holding me down?”

“I don’t know,” I said laughing softly and looking down at him. I grabbed the sheets and wiped his face clean as best as I could and caressed his cheek with my left hand smiling at him. I didn’t know how to handle him even saying the word. My sweet angel. I kissed him gently.

“How can you not know?” He asked me smiling after I had finished kissing him.

“Because I’ve never been so fucking turned on in my life!” I told him without thinking, huge smile on my face. It was the truth though. I leaned down and kissed him. I looked at his hair then back at his face.

He laughed. “Well, at least I knew I got some in my hair and didn’t have a Something About Mary type of moment!” He said. I laughed and squeezed him tight.

 

* * *

 

Elio has showered slipped on some shorts and we went downstairs for lunch. We ate outside and we sat beside each other holding hands and looking out at the mountains.

“So I texted Rose and told her not to worry coming back till Wednesday for dinner,” I said. He looked at me and nodded. “I figured we could go out for dinner today,” I said smiling. “Tomorrow is the 4th so she should be with her family.”

“Yeah, of course,” Elio said.

“I know that in June we didn’t really go anywhere because of my hand but now that the brace is off we can go to any museum or art gallery you want,” I said to him smiling.

He smiled back. “We can go everywhere beginning next week,” he said.

“Next week?”

“Yes, next week. Your parents will be back and we won’t be able to do this,” he said pointing back and forth between us.

I laughed. “You mean to tell me you want to keep me chained to the bed for the next five days to satisfy your sexual desires?” I asked him smiling. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” he said looking at me with the cute tilt of the head he did. “You haven’t been chained to anything... yet,” he said laughing. I laughed with him. “Or maybe you’d like to tie me up to the bed frame,” he said shrugging. I stared at him. “You know, like in Fifty Shades Of Gray,” he said. He picked up his orange juice and drank from it.

I blinked. “You’ve read Fifty Shades Of Gray?” I asked him.

“Haven’t you?” He asked me trying to look serious but I could see a hint of a smile on his perfect lips. I looked away then looked back at him. “I asked you first,” I said.

“Ha ha,” he said as he laughed. Even his laugh turned me on. He shrugged his shoulders. “I guess that’s for me to know and for you to find out,” he said with a huge smile on his face. I shook my head but couldn’t hold back my smile.

 

After we had cleaned up after lunch we went upstairs for a while. I read him more of The Iliad. I loved how his brow would furrow as he was taking in what I was reading. I would hold his hand or caress his arm or touch his hair. I always wanted to keep contact with him.

After a while of reading he laid in bed, holding one another. “So what did you want to do for the 4th tomorrow?” I asked him.

“I don’t know I’ve never celebrated one,” he said chuckling.

“We can do what I used to do as a kid,” I said. “We can go see the parade and then go to the waterfront. There’s street vendors with food and stuff,” I said.

“Ok,” he said smiling.

“I can take you to the mission too. They always have a 4th If July art thing. I’ve always wanted to check it out and haven’t even gotten around to it,” I said remembering it.

“Yeah,” he said.

“And we can spend the night over there,” I said smiling and looking at him. 

“Sounds like you have it all planned out,” he said smiling.

“I guess so,” I said.

“So where are we going to dinner tonight?” He asked.

“One of my favorites places. Should we start getting dressed?”

He nodded. We got up. He went into his room. I went into my closet and put on some white jeans and a black Lacrosse polo. I slipped on my white Lacrosse sneakers. I went into the bathroom to comb my hair.

Elio walked into the bathroom wearing gray pants and a navy blue tee shirt with small gray palm trees on it. I smiled at him. I moved aside so he could use the sink. He smiled and walked to it. I watched him as he took some styling cream, rubbed it on his hands and then ran it through this hair.

He turned around. “I’m ready,” he said.

“Let’s go,” I said smiling.

 

* * *

 

_Elio_

 

We climbed into Oliver’s car and took off. I liked that I was becoming familiar with streets. Whenever we went to Santa Barbara we always took to street that passed the Dolphin Fountain. We turned onto it now. 

“What’s this street?” I asked Oliver.

“Cabrillo Blvd,” He said.

I nodded and smiled. At the Dolphin Statue we turned right. We got to the restaurant soon after. We parked and walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. It was a brick building. I looked up at the sign, Enterprise Fish Co.

“I love this place,” Oliver said. “I’m taking you to all the places I love.”

I smiled as we walked in. The place was interesting looking. It looked like and old warehouse. Exposed beams on the ceiling and nautical themed decorations. We were seated. There was a red brick room in the middle, half glass walls, large red cones on top. I could see the chefs cooking in there.

“Cool place,” I said.

He nodded. “There’s a chicken salad and a burger on the menu in case you don’t like sea food. I didn’t even ask you, do you like sea food?”

“Ha ha, you’re in luck, us Italians eat more than just pasta and pizza,” I said.

“I know goose! But not everyone likes sea food,” he said, shaking his head and looking down at the menu.

“I’ll try everything once,” I said. “But don’t worry, I like sea food.”

We did as we had done before and shared what we ordered.

“I’m surprised your mother hasn’t been blowing up your phone,” I said as we were finishing up dinner.

He rolled his eyes. “She tried to this morning. Texted me a bunch of times while I was out jogging. 

“What did she want?”

“She wanted me to take you for a barbecue at the house of a friend of hers. I’m glad dad took her away to Vegas, it think she would have tried to like make us go if she had been here and it would have been fucking awful,” he said shaking his head. I had to chuckle at the look he gave it. He really meant awful. 

“Well, cheers to that then!” I said holding up my glass of orange Fanta.

He laughed and tapped his glass on mine. He leaned back and looked over my face. “So my mother is trying to hook you up with Hannah huh?” He asked. 

I shrugged. “Yeah I get those vibes. Hannah actually seems to be going along with it,” I looked at him.

He was still studying my face. “Is she?”

I shrugged again. “I think so, but whatever. Doesn’t matter to me. I’m not interested.” He nodded. “I’m trying to keep it civil though because chances are we’re gonna have some classes together. I don’t want to make it weird.”

“Yeah I get that,” he said.

I suddenly wondered something. “Did you ever have girlfriends?” He furrowed his brow at me. I suddenly felt he didn’t like my question and I felt bad for asking. “I’m sorry, that was probably rude of -“ 

“No,” he said, suddenly looking relaxed. “No, Elio, forgive me.” He let out a deep breath and leaned into the table with his elbows. He gave me a smile. “I’m sorry, I’m by nature not an open person, but I’m really trying to do better with you.” 

I smiled. “I appreciate that a lot.”

“Well, you’re someone I feel I can be open with. It’s just that old habits die hard,” he said smiling.

“I can understand that,” I said smiling at him.

We were finished eating and we walked out to the car.

“The sun will probably set soon, wanna go watch it by the ocean?” He asked me.

“I’d love to,” I said smiling. 

We drove to the down by the coast. We parked by Shoreline Park. I remember coming here. We descended the steps and took off our shoes. I rolled my pants up. We walked out and looked into the ocean. The sun was just beginning to set.

I walked forward and got my feet wet. Oliver came and stood next to me. We watched as the sky changed color slowly. Once the sun had set the sky was an ink color. The bright moon was out shining.

We started walking slowly along the coast. “I’ve had a couple of girlfriends,” Oliver said. “In high school only. By the time I graduated I knew I didn’t want girlfriends.” He said.

I looked at him and smiled. It felt good that he told me. “Ok,” I said.

“You?” He asked me.

“I wouldn’t even call it a girlfriend,” I said. “There’s a girl in Italy that I know likes me but I didn’t have deep feelings for her,” I said.

“So there is a Hannah in Italy?” He said.

“Ha ha,” I laughed. “Just no one is really encouraging her,” I said.

“How about guys?” He asked me.

I sighed. “I’ve been hit on but I’ve never dated one.”

He nodded. He looked at me. “I’ve dated a few,” he said. “But like I told you before, nothing serious. Nothing I ever committed to,” he said smiling at me. 

We stopped walking. I turned around to face him. “So I’m your first committed relationship?” I asked.

“Yes, you are,” he said smiling at me.

“What made you want to commit to me?”

“You. It’s you.” He said.

I smiled. I knew what he meant. He leaned down and kissed me gently. I was in heaven.

We continued our stroll along the coast. “So,” he asked. “What made wake me up like that this morning?” He asked me quietly. 

I laughed. “Oliver,” I said. “You’re like a modern day Greek god and you were in the bed naked. What else would you expect me to do?” I asked. He laughed. I stopped and grabbed his hand. “But seriously, I want you in every way,” I said.

He smiled. “So do I,” he said softly.

 

 


	6. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the Fourth of July! This is Oliver’s POV  
> Enjoy!  
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos!  
> I’ll be posting another chapter right after :)  
> Hugs <3

Tuesday morning, after gently sliding out from under Elio I went for my jog. I came back and showered and got back in bed with him. He woke up about an hour later and we packed a change of clothes. We left and went somewhere for breakfast.

We drove to my house and dropped off the duffle bag and Elio’s backpack. “So,” I said. “We’ll catch the parade. Then take a quick drive to the Misssion. Go to the waterfront and watch some fireworks,” I said smiling.

“Sounds like a perfect day,” Elio said smiling

We walked downstairs and got into the car. I took him to the spot Bubbe used to take me to to watch the parade. “I haven’t been to one in years,” I said to him. I got us a couple of flags from a store nearby and handed him one. The parade started soon after. I loved how Elio cheered and clapped along with everyone else.

We then walked to the car and hopped in. “So tell me about the Mission,” I said.

“Well there are 21 in the state. They were founded between the 1770s and 1830s,” I told him. “They’re a historical site now. The one is Santa Barbara has had to be rebuilt three times I believe,” I said. He nodded and smiled. “They sell the little models of them. Bubbe had them all. They’re all probably packed away somewhere,” I said.

“Oh, maybe if we have time we can see if we can find them,” Elio said smiling at me.

 

We took the short drive. We had to park a bit away and then walked to the Mission. It was already crowded with people. We looked around. Elio wanted to look at everything and I was happy to let him do so. He picked up a couple of really nice leather bracelets in one place. He put one on when he bought them. He also saw something he liked for his mom.

We kept walking and he picked up a book about the history of the place. As we were nearing the end of the booths he saw a shark tooth on long leather strap, to wear as a necklace. “I want that,” he said. 

I chuckled. “You think you’re sexy enough to pull it off,” I softly said, teasing him.

“With my European charm I can pull off anything,” he said winking at me.

“Truer words have never been spoken,” I said.

We sat down and got some ice cream. “This is really cool,” Elio said.

I smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I could stay here forever,” he said. He blushed. He must have meant not to say that out loud.

“Well, if you did, it would be amazing,” I said. He looked at me and smiled.

 

We finished our ice creams and strolled to where we had parked the car. We took a short drive to the waterfront. It was also very crowded. There were also lots of vendors of all kinds.

“Come on,” I said, taking his hand. “I’m getting you full of American junk food!”

He laughed. I first got him a funnel cake. We sat on the short stone wall nearby. “It’s good,” he said laughing.

I wiped powdered sugar from the side of his lips. “I love funnel cakes. Bubbe used to make them for me at home!” I said. “I need to find out how,” I smiled at him.

Once we were finished we got up and started walking around. There was loud music and a crowd of people. A while after we had had the funnel cakes I got him a hot dog at a vendor I liked. After we ate them we strolled down Stearns Wharf.

“Well, it’s lots more crowded than the last time we were here!” He said to me.

“There are a few things different since the last time we were here,” I said giving him a glance and smiling.

He smiled and looked out at the ocean. He walked to the edge of the pier. I walked and stood beside him. He closed his eyes and tilted his face up to the sun. A soft breeze from the ocean blew through his beautiful hair.

“Are you thinking of a poem, song or book?” I asked him. 

“Poem,” He said quietly.

“Do tell,” I said, standing beside him and taking hold of his hand with mine.

“Out of the rolling ocean, the crowd, came a drop gently to me, whispering, I love you, before long I die, I have travel'd a long way, merely to look on you, to touch you, for I could not die till I once look'd on you, for I fear'd I might afterward lose you.” 

He smiled at me. I smiled. I knew this poem.

“Now we have met, we have look'd, we are safe; return in peace to the ocean, my love;I too am part of that ocean, my love, we are not so much separated,” I said.

We looked at one another and smiled. “Happy Independence Day, Oliver,” Elio said with a smile.

“Happy First Independence Day, Elio,” I said with a smile.

 

The fireworks had been great. Elio and I stood in the crowd of people, holding hands and watching the show. We had gotten cotton candy and had shared it as we watched. When it was over the huge crowd trickled slowly off the waterfront towards their cars. It took us about half an hour to get to my car and probably another half hour getting out. I was glad Bubbe’s house was mere minutes away.

By the time we made it home it was almost 11 pm. We had decided to grab our blanket and lay outside in the backyard in the moonlight.

We heard random fireworks go off here and there. “That’s gonna happen all night,” I said to him chuckling.

“Ok,” he said. “That’s all right.”

We looked up at the sky. “Tell me something about you from when you were a child,” Elio said to me.

I sighed. “When I was 8 I asked my parents for a dog. I wanted one really bad. But we couldn’t get one. My mother’s allergic,” I said. “Of course, for once that wasn’t her fault,” I laughed. “She also kept telling me, you have your horse and she was right.” Elio nodded. “But, you know, a horse can’t sleep in your bed or little things like that. So, Bubbe got a dog,” I said smiling at Elio.

“What kind?” Elio asked.

“A golden retriever,” I said. “He was great and whenever I’d come spend the weekend I’d have him sleep with me on the bed and I’d sneak him peanut butter,” I said laughing.

“That was so sweet of her,” he said.

I nodded. “Bubbe would have loved you,” I said to him.

“I’m sure I would have loved her too,” he said.

“Ok, your turn,” I said. 

“I don’t know. I was always a real curious child, always asking questions,” he said. 

“You don’t say,” I said laughing.

He laughed and punched me in the arm. “My parents just say that a lot. I can’t think of any stories right now,” he said laughing.

“You never outgrew your curiousness,” I said. I wasn’t asking, I was merely observing.

“No, but I like that. It’s always good to always stay curious. Keeps life interesting and makes me want to always learn more and know more,” he said.

I smiled. “That’s a lovely quality, Elio. Don’t every change,” I said looking over at him. 

He gave me a beautiful smile. “I promise to be a curious romantic forever,” he said. I laughed.

I propped myself up on my left arm. I looked down at him. He was looking up at me smiling. I took my right index finger and traced his lips. I sighed.

“You saw what your lips do to me,” I said softly.

He smiled. “You mean our Something About Mary incident?” He asked.

I laughed and nodded. “You make me lose control,” I said looking into his eyes.

“Is that a bad thing?” He asked me.

“Not bad,” I said softly. “Just scary because I like when everything is under my control,” I said. 

“You’re swimming in unknown waters,” he said smiling up at me. I nodded. “Well, don’t worry, I will help navigate these waters with you,” he said.

“How do you always say the most perfect things?” I asked him.

“I see your face and get inspired,” he said. He sat up and looked into my eyes. I didn’t even know what to say to that. He smiled, “That’s a lyric from a song,” he said.

We both laughed. “I like it,” I said.

“Me too,” he smiled and reached down and caressed my face. “But you feel safe with me don’t you?” He asked me.

“I do,” I said.

There was a sudden burst of fireworks nearby. I sat up. “That’s on this street,” I said.

“Really?” He said. He was smiling.

“Yeah, come on, let’s go!” I said getting up.

 

He grinned and jumped up. We walked through the house and out onto the street.

It was silent when we got out. “Hold on a minute,” I said. He waited then there were some more. They were to our left. We went left and walked quickly down the street. We passed the path that took us to the ocean.

The street slowly curved to the right and we found a group of people. Parents and kids and some teenagers. There seemed to be one main guy that had a bunch of different fireworks.

“Hello neighbors!” He called when he saw us.

“Hello!” Elio and I called back. We walked to the group. We stood to the side and watched as he lit some more fireworks. We looked up and watched as they popped. He started getting some more ready.

“Which home are you two in?” A lady beside us asked.

“1512,” I said to her.

“Oh! With that nice older lady?” She asked smiling. “She’s so wonderful. I haven’t seen her in a while!” She said. 

I saw Elio look my way. He leaned into me a bit. “She passed in March,” I told the lady smiling.

“Oh I’m sorry dear,” she said patting my arm. “She was so sweet. My children liked her a lot. That was the best house to go to on Halloween,” she said with a smile.

“She was wonderful. Thank you,” I said.

The fireworks shot up and exploded. All the children around clapped and cheered. 

“This is fun,” Elio told me. I smiled at him. I put my arm around him and pulled him close to me. We stayed out there until all the fireworks were gone.

 

We slowly strolled home. I still had my arm around him. Once we got inside we got something cold to drink. It had been pretty warm all day and we had spent most of it outside.

We went upstairs and showered together and got into bed. We had reached the part of the Iliad that Elio had read to me before. It was just as wonderful as the first time he had read it. He kept going. I held him in my arms and then I took a turn reading. Finally we were getting sleepy. We had had a long day.

I turned off the light and we laid in bed. The moon was so bright, it bathed the bed in a pale blue hue. We could see each other perfectly. 

Elio looked into my eyes. “We should take turns,” he said to me.

“Take turns with what?” I asked.

“Being in control,” he said. “We can start slow.”

“Slow?”

“Yes,” he said. “Baby steps.”

I looked into his eyes. My heart was pounding. “Sometimes I even wonder if you’re human,” I said to Elio. He laughed. “Who talks like this?” I asked.

“Me,” he said smiling.I looked out the French doors. I glanced at him again.

“So what kind of baby steps?” I asked him. 

He shrugged. “Don’t know yet. But I’ll know when the situation arises,” he said smiling.

I laughed and shook my head. He propped himself up on his right arm and looked down at me. I looked at him. “What is it?”

“What are you scared of?”

“What do mean?” I asked looking at him. 

“When you talk about loosing control,” he asked me. “What’s so scary about it?”

I sighed and looked at him. I thought about this and tried really hard to look inside me to be honest with me. “Well, first when I’m in control then nothing that I don’t want to happen will happen,” I said.

“Ok,” he said. “But like if it’s me, you know I wouldn’t hurt you in anyway.”

I nodded. “I think, I don’t know, I think it has something to do with my mother. She’s tried to control me in so many ways. Including wanting me to date women when I don’t want to,” I said. He nodded at me. “So I guess it grew from that. Then I became somewhat obsessed with making sure I was orchestrating everything around me.”

“I get that,” he said leaning on me and holding me.

I rubbed his arms and back. “But it has creeped into every aspect of my life,” I said.

“Ok,” he said. He kissed my chest. “With me though, I want you to loose control. I want to see you like that,” he whispered to me.

I smiled at him and nodded. “I want that too,” I whispered to me. It was the truth and it surprised me.

He smiled at me and kissed me. I sighed and held him close. I felt equal parts thrill and fear in my stomach. I just nodded. I was embracing what fate was sending my way.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Heart Well By Heart Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just posted a chapter before so make sure you catch up on the one before :)  
> This is Elio’s POV. I sometimes use lines I love from the movie wherever I can!  
> Enjoy!  
> Hugs <3

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night. I wasn’t sure what time it was. It was still dark though. I felt Oliver on top of me kissing my neck. It felt amazing. I sighed. This was heaven.

“I love this, Oliver,” I said as I kissed his neck.

“You mean us?” he whispered.

“Yes,” I said panting. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I couldn’t believe how good it all felt. “Don’tstop,” I whispered to him.

“I won’t,” he said. I laughed and he lifted his head and looked down at me. “Unless you want to?” He asked.

“No,” I said as I kissed him. I pulled by body up to his.

“I won’t,” he said.

“Good,” I said as he kissed down my body. “You’ll kill me if you stop,” I said as I watched him kissing across my abdomen.

“I would never want to do that,” he said and then took me in his mouth.

 

* * *

 

When I woke later, the sun was shining brightly. Oliver was sitting up and reading, leaning against the headboard. I turned around to face him. 

“Morning,” I said.

“Morning,” he said leaning down and kissing me.

“Did you go jog this morning?” I asked him. He nodded. “Was it fun?” I asked chuckling. 

“It’s always fun,” he said. “It helps me clear my head.”

I looked up at him. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, whenever I’m... feeling overwhelmed by life and stuff, it all becomes clearer when I jog or work out. Do something physical,” he said.

“That’s interesting. Does it ever help you with school?”

“Yeah, a lot actually,” he said nodding and putting his book face down. “There have been times I’m writing papers and feel stuck and I run or surf and it’ll help me. I’ll be able to think of things in a better way or a new idea will come to me.”

“That’s awesome,” I said nodding.

“What about you?” He asked.

“Well, playing the piano always helps. Like you, if I’m overwhelmed I feel like when I play it comes out and I can think better,” I said.

“I’ve notice, your face is so expressive when you play,” Oliver said with a smile.

“What?” I asked smiling.

“Well, I mean your face is naturally expressive,” he said. “But when you play too, it’s like you can see exactly what the music feels like. It’s all over your face,” he said with a smile.

“Ah! No!” I said covering up my face and laughing. “Now I’m gonna try to not show any emotion when I play next time! That’s embarrassing!” I said laughing. 

Oliver laughed and grabbed my hands, uncovering my face. “No, Elio, no. Don’t ever change that, please,” he said kissing me.

I smiled and kissed him back. 

 

We had gone downstairs. We grabbed a fruit salad we had gotten yesterday and sat with it on the couch. Oliver had the Robert Frost book.

“Grape,” I said. He got one on the fork and fed it to me.

“I love The Tuft Of Flowers.” He said.

I nodded. “Read it to me.” He did and I listed closely. “Read me the ending again,” I said.

“And feel a spirit kindred to my own; So that henceforth I worked no more alone; But glad with him, I worked as with his aid, And weary, sought at noon with him the shade; And dreaming, as it were, held brotherly speech With one whose thought I had not hoped to reach. ‘Men work together,’ I told him from the heart, Whether they work together or apart.’”

“That’s so good,” I said looking at him. “Honeydew melon.” He gave me a piece. I chewed slowly and thought of the poem. “Maybe you like it because it has a happy ending,” I said looking at him and smiling. 

“But if I like happy endings then how do you explain that I also love Wind and Window Flower?” He asked me smiling.

“Read me it,” I said. “Grape.” He read it and I listened intently. 

“It’s a sad poem,” he said looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

I shook my head, chewing then swallowed and said, “At first glance, if you don’t look closely enough, it can seem like a sad poem but truthfully it better suits the ‘it is better to have loved and lost than to not have loved at all’ sentiment,” I said. “Pineapple.”  

He fed me a piece of pineapple. “Yeah?,” He asked. “You think I’m not smart enough to get it?” He asked with a smile.

“No! That’s not what I meant,” I said. I leaned over and kissed him. He tasted of sweet fruit. He chuckled and tickled me. “Don’t make me laugh, I’ll choke on my fruit.” I said laughing. 

“It’s ok, I know CPR and the Heimlich maneuver.” He said.

“Wow, impressive.” I said raising my eyebrows. “Where you ever in an episode of a Baywatch type of show or something? You would look quite hot running the beach in a red bathing suit...” I said my eyes wandering over his body. 

He laughed. “Goose,” He said poking my side.

I smiled. “Cantaloupe,” I said.

He got me a piece and fed it to me. I saw as he watched my lips as they slid off the fork as it was coming out of my mouth. I smiled. He watched my lips as I chewed and saw his lips turn into a smile. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were having dirty thoughts about me,” I said. 

“I sure am,” he said, nodding and popping a grape in his mouth.

 

We had gone back upstairs to get our stuff in the duffle bag and my back pack. I had wondered over to the sitting room and started looking through the books in the book shelf. I smiled when I saw the same Paul Celan book I had brought with me from Italy. I took it out and started leafing through it.

“What did you find?” Oliver asked me.

“It’s the same Paul Celan book I brought from Italy with me,” I said with a smile.

He smiled sitting down on the love seat. I got up and sat beside him. He put his left arm around my shoulder.

“I don’t think I know much about him,” Oliver said.

I looked at him and smiled. “He was Jewish and was born in Germany in 1920,” I said looking at the book. “Sadly his parents died in concentration camps. He was in a work camp himself that was liberated in 1944.”

“That’s horrible,” Oliver said.

“Yes,” I nodded. “So, his poems were... different,” I said. “But really interesting.”

“Read me one,” he said.

I looked at him. “I’ll read you my favorite one,” I said.

“Ok,” he said smiling.

I leafed through the pages and found it. 

 

 

> “Flower
> 
> The stone.
> 
> The stone in the air that I followed.
> 
> Your eye as blind as the stone.
> 
> We were hands,
> 
> we scooped out the darkness,
> 
> we found the word
> 
> which came up along the summer: flower. Flower – a word for the blind.
> 
> Your eye and my eye: they supply water. Growth.
> 
> Heart well by heart wall
> 
> puts forth new leaves.
> 
> One word more, like this,
> 
> and the hammers swing in the open.”

 

“Hmmm,” He said. “Read it again.”

I read it for him a second time.

“What does it mean to you?” He asked me.

I smiled. “Is that a philosophical questions?” I asked. 

“Maybe,” He said smiling and stroking my hair.

I chuckled softly. “To me it’s about two people finding each other in this senseless world and slowly working together to build something.” I said. I looked up at him, he nodded. “And the flower is the representation of the something that two people can build together,” He looked at me and smiled. “What do you think?” I asked. 

“I think you explained it better than I could ever have,” he said, giving me a kiss. “May I?” He asked gesturing to the book. I watched his face as he read the poem. “We were hands. We scooped out the darkness.”

I nodded. “Flower, a word for the blind.”

“Heart well by heart wall, puts forth new leaves,” Oliver read softly. “This is amazing.”

I nodded. “It makes you think,” I said smiling. 

“Most people would look at this and say it confuses them and not even bother to see what he means to say,” he said smiling. 

“We are not most people,” I said smiling at him. “We are us.”

He smiled. “I know people ten years your senior that would have, first of all, never even KNOWN who Paul Celan was,” he said looking at me and rolling his eyes. He shook his head and looked back at the book, “And second, if they had read this they would have had no idea where to even begin to try to figure out what this means,” he was looking at the book still huge smile on his face. 

I looked at the expression on his face. “People like who? Are you speaking of someone in particular?” I asked. There had been something funny about the way he had said all that.

He suddenly looked up at me and searched all over my face. “No one in particular,” he said looking back down at the book and shaking his head a bit. “I was truly just trying to compliment you, Elio, I’m just in awe of how intelligent you are,” he said smiling at me again.

I smiled back. “Thank you,” I said. “I heard of Paul Celan when I was 13. I got more into him just last year. It’s why I brought his book with me,” I said.

He nodded and closed the book up. He looked at me and I held his gaze. “Why did you ask me if I was talking of someone in particular?” He asked me.

“Normally when someone makes a comparison it’s usually to something specific. So when you said you knew people ten years my senior it just sounded like you were comparing me to someone in particular,” I said with a shrug. “No biggie.”

“Is there something on your mind?” He asked leaning back on the couch. His calm and cool demeanor was in full display. He even crossed his ankle over his knee and put his left arm along the back of the couch. I could tell he actually hadn’t liked my questioning of him and it was interesting that him sitting that way was actually him being defensive. He gave the impression of being wide open and relaxed and he was very good at doing this.

“You would make a great poker player,” I said to him, smiling.

“Been there, done that. You’re be surprised how easy it is to become a high roller living this close to Vegas,” he said.

“Of course,” I said. “I was actually wondering if you were comparing me to one of your exes,” I said. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. I had been right. Ten years my senior was only three years older than him. “Was I wrong?” I asked him. 

“Elio,” he said. “No one...” he actually seemed at a loss for words.

I smiled at him. I wasn’t mad. I knew he had exes. I knew he had had relationships. I knew this. I still hated it. I knew it was immature of me to do so, but my 17 year old brain couldn’t help it sometimes.

“Well, you sometimes bring up your fears,” I said. “I actually have a few of my own.”

”Well, you couldn’t be brave if you didn’t fear anything. The absence of fear doesn’t make anyone brave. Brave is forging ahead in spite of your fears and you do that,” Oliver said. 

“Thank you,” I said softly.

He dropped his pose and leaned over taking my hand. “What is one of your fears?”

“Lack of experience,” I said. It was best summed up that way. “And I don’t just mean sexual,” I said shaking my head when I saw him open his mouth as if to say something. “I mean life experience. Intelligence can’t give you the life lesson you get living through something, so I sometimes worry about how that sometimes comes across to you.”

Oliver looked at me, “I don’t see you as anything else than an equal to me,” he said softly. I knew he was speaking the truth. I could tell it by the way his eyes looked.

I smiled at him. “Thank you,” I said. 

“No need to thank me, it’s just the way it is. It’s a reality. You lack nothing,” he said. 

I leaned my right shoulder on his left shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed me. I smiled at him. “And there is only one word that describes anyone before you,” he said to me, his brow furrowed. 

“What is it?” I asked.

“Insignificant,” He said. He kissed me again.

 

It was 4:00 pm when we finally made it back to Oliver’s parents home. The moment we walked in the wonderful smell of food drifted to meet us.

We walked into the kitchen and saw Rose in there cooking.

“Oh! I’m glad to see you two! I kept wondering where you were! I was worried I was cooking for no one!” She said laughing.

“We went to Santa Barbara for the Fourth,” Oliver told her.

It smelled so good and familiar. I waked over to see what she was cooking. I gasped, “Osso buco alla Milanese!”

“Yes,” she said smiling. “I figured I’d try some nice Italian recipes for you! I wanted you to enjoy some familiar food!”

I smiled and thanked her giving her a hug. “That’s so sweet, thank you!” I said.

She put her arm around me. “Yes and you need some fattening up!” She said.

Oliver let out a laugh. I blushed. “Ok, I’ll eat and eat and eat,” I said laughing.

We sat at the kitchen island and chatted with Rose. She asked us what we had done and we told her about everything at Santa Barbara yesterday.

“What about you?” Oliver asked her as she served us and set down plates in front of us. We told her to grab a plate and join us.

“Well, my son, Mark, is visiting so it’s been wonderful,” she said smiling.

“What state does he live in?” I asked her.

“He’s in New York now,” she said. “His spouse is from there so he moved but before that they went to Japan for a year. Mark was teaching English there.” Rose said sounding very proud of her son.

“That’s awesome,” I said. “I want to go to Japan.”

“I went to visit him once, remember Oliver?” She asked him. He nodded and smiled.

“Rose brought me back some cool tee shirts,” Oliver said. I smiled. 

“It’s beautiful there,” she said. 

We chatted a while longer as she told me about Japan. She then told us about the bbq they all had had at her daughter’s home. It was a pleasant conversation. Once we finished dinner, which was delicious, she made us banana splits.

 

After we were done eating we helped her clean up. “Oh, Oliver, I did want to mention we’re having my grand daughter’s birthday party on Friday,” Rose said as we walked her to the front door. “So I can come in early and -“

“Don’t worry, Rose,” Oliver said. “Just come back Saturday. My parent will be back for dinner,” he said patting her on the back.

“Ok, sweetie. You two take care and I’ll see you Saturday!” She said.

“See you Saturday,” we both said and waved at her from the front door. Once she got in her car and passed through the gates Oliver closed the door. He looked at his watch. “It’s barely 7 pm,” Oliver said. “How about movies?”

“Movies? As in plural?” I asked smiling.

He nodded. “Let’s watch them in my room,” he said. 

We got some water and some fruit. Oliver grabbed the movies and we headed upstairs. We changed and relaxed on Oliver’s bed. I looked at the DVDs. “Oh! The Matrix Trilogy!” I said looking at him smiling. 

“I love them,” he said smiling.

“I’ve seen two, not the last one,” I said.

“Ok, you’ll love it,” he said loading the first one in his DVD player. “It’s funny they have slight philosophic undertones to them,” he said smiling at me.

I nodded and smiled. “Yeah I see that. Especially when Morpheus is showing Neo. What is real? How do you define real?”

Oliver smiled at me. “Yes,” He said smiling and sitting down beside me on the bed. He kissed me. “You always get me, like no one else ever has,” he said. I smiled and kissed him again. We settled back, he wrapped his arms around me and started watching the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!!  
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos! I love them all!  
> Hugs <3


	8. My Brother, My Friend, My Father, My Son, My Lover, Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i like my body when it is with your  
> body. It is so quite new a thing.  
> Muscles better and nerves more.  
> i like your body. i like what it does,  
> i like its hows. i like to feel the spine  
> of your body and its bones,and the trembling  
> -firm-smooth ness and which i will  
> again and again and again  
> kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,  
> i like, slowly stroking the,shocking fuzz  
> of your electric furr,and what-is-it comes  
> over parting flesh….And eyes big love-crumbs,
> 
> and possibly i like the thrill
> 
> of under me you so quite new
> 
> E.E. Cummings 
> 
> Wanted to share this before the chapter started but just FYI this isn’t _the_ poem Oliver thinks of when he’s under the stars with Elio. 
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!  
> Hugs <3

* * *

I woke up Thursday morning, blinking as the sun was shining brightly through the window. I looked over and saw Oliver was still sleep. It didn’t look like he had gone jogging this morning. He normally showered after he jogged and changed but this morning he had the same shorts on he had last night. 

I sat up in bed and watched him sleep. I was so happy. I wondered what my parents would think of him. I’m sure they would love him. My father would be impressed by how smart he was. They would talk books and talk about philosophy. They would have wonderful conversations. My mother, I’m sure, would comment on how good looking he was. I smiled. She would then see how charming and sweet he was and she would fall head over heels for him too. My parents would love him. They would be happy for me, I’m sure.

I sighed and thought back of these last few days. I got butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it all. I had been so nervous, of course. I was worried my inexperience would cause a problem but he had been very sweet with me and was taking it slowly with me. I looked down at the mark he had left down on my groin. My stomach flipped. I really liked them. I also loved it was somewhere so private. Only he and I would ever know. I would tell him to keep them there. Somewhere only he and I could see.

I smiled and looked back at Oliver. I picked up the E.E. Cummings book and flipped through it, reading the ones I hadn’t been through yet.

“I like my body when it is with your body,” I whispered.

I smiled and read it again, slowly, taking it all in. I always heard Oliver’s voice when I read his poems. I knew it was his unique way of saying things that Oliver loved. He was open and honest but in an indirect way. Just like Oliver. 

I turned my attention back to the poem.

“It’s a good one isn’t it?” Oliver’s sleepy voice came from my right. It surprised me. I jumped a little and chuckled.

I turned and looked at his handsome face. He looked even more good looking than yesterday. How was that possible? “Yes,” I said.

Oliver wrapped his right arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. I fell back on the bed. He slipped my shorts off. I then felt him take his off. He laid on me, spreading my legs with his and started kissing my neck. I moaned. It felt so good. “Read it to me,” he whispered. 

My heart rate quicken. I started panting slightly as I felt his tongue lick along my collar bone. It took me a second to find my voice. His lips and tongue grazed across my collar bone. I held the book up, my hand shaking. “I like my body when it is with your body,” I started reading.

“Elio,” Oliver whispered in his beautiful, deep, sensual voice, “I love my body when it is with your body.”

I watched him as he kissed and licked down my chest, and stomach. He laid on his stomach. I was already hard. There was a wet spot on my abdomen. “It is so quite a new thing,” I read. He licked my abdomen clean. He rubbed his nose and lips on my skin. “Muscles better and nerves more,” I continued reading. He slid down and kiss my hip bone. I felt him slide in slightly and then I felt his teeth grab my soft skin.

I cried out. He sucked it and bit more. It hurt a bit but I got even harder. It turned me on when he did it. It really thrilled me. I was panting. I composed myself slightly. “I like your body,” I kept reading, as I panted. “I like what it does, I like its hows.” I moaned as Oliver kept sucking and gently biting my skin. I looked down. He lifted his head and examined the mark he left. He kissed it gently. My heart was pounding. He looked up at me and smiled.

He sat up and pulled me up. He started kissing me. He put his hand over the one I was holding the book with, as if he didn’t want me to loose the spot. I felt his hand on the back of my head, as he kissed me. He seemed to be taking his time and enjoy all the contact our lips were having. “Mmmmm,” He said looking down at my lips. He kissed me for a while more. He pulled back and I blinked at him. His lips were intoxicating. 

He pulled me forward a bit more and then sat behind me. I felt him lean back on the headboard. His legs were on either side of me. I felt his hands run up and down my back. I smiled at him touch. I looked down at the poem. “I like to feel the spine of your body,” I read. He ran his hand up and down my spine, slowly. My skin was full of goosebumps. His touch affected me so much. He chuckled when he noticed the goosebumps. He gently leaned me back into his chest. I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth of his body on my back. I looked down at the book. “And it’s bones,” I read as he ran his left hand down my left arm. Slowly, all the way to my wrist, massaging it when he got there. 

He slid his right arm under mine and placed his palm in the middle of my chest. He left his palm there a moment. He then slowly started sliding it down my chest. He went slowly and I loved how it felt. He then took hold of my erection. I moaned softly. I felt his lips kissing my neck. He wasn’t stroking me yet. He was just holding me and rubbing his thumb lighting on it. I could hardly breathe. “Keep reading baby,” he said softly in my right ear. 

I leaned my head back on his left shoulder and moaned as he started stroking me. They were long slow strokes. I felt so sensitive to his touch. I moaned and groaned and arched my back every time he rubbed his thumb over my tip. I lifted the book. It took me a moment to be able to focus enough to keep reading. “And the trembling... firm... smoothness... and which... I will... again,” I read between moans and pants. He ran his thumb over the head and massaged it for a while. It was so intense. I moaned loudly. He stroked me more, twisting his wrist as he stroked downwards.

I moaned, my hips thrusting up to meet his hand. My right hand grabbed his right thigh. After a moment I picked up the book. “And again... and again,” I read and moaned. I looked down and watched as he stroked me with his right hand. His left hand ran down my body, he wrapped his long, strong fingers around my left inner thigh and squeezed it, his thumb rubbing my groin. I leaned my head back. I never wanted this to stop.

“Kiss,” said his voice at my right ear, as he continued the poem. His deep voice sent shivers down my body. It was the sexiest voice I had ever heard. His voice was smooth, like silk or velvet. He could make the dirties things sound sensual. I closed my eyes. “I like kissing this and that of you,” he said slowly. He took my earlobe in his mouth, sucking it. He was stroking me with both hands now. I arched my back, closing my eyes and moaning.

“I like, slowly stroking,” his voice came to my right ear again, he dragged the words out as he stroked me. He said one word per stroke. It was so amazing. I whimpered. “The shocking fuzz of your electric furr.” He said slowly and then very gently sucked my neck.

I moaned louder. Every single nerve in my body felt as if it was pulsing. I knew I wouldn’t last much longer. Everything felt so good and so intense. “And what-is-it comes over parting flesh...” he said as he stroked me faster. I couldn’t hold back any longer. I think he knew. He stopped and then gently squeezed my erection andI came all over his hand. My body shook as I came. I felt the sweat dripping from my back and his chest as I leaned against him, panting. I closed my eyes. I felt so good.

After a moment I caught my breath. I realized he was still holding me. He gently let go of me. He lifted his hand and I saw him lick one of his fingers before he reached for a towel and cleaned his hands and then gently wiped me clean. I felt him sit up, so I sat up as well. He got up from behind me.

He laid me on my back and got on top of me. He looked into my eyes. “And eyes big love crumbs,” he whispered, reciting the ending of the poem. He was smiling sweetly as he caressed my face. I looked up at him. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His eyes, so blue, his blond a golden aureole around his perfect features. I lifted my head and kissed him.

“And possibly I like the thrill,” he said as he leaned down and kissed me, he ran his thumb across my bottom lip. “Of under me you so quite new.” He said, finishing the poem. 

I looked up at him. I felt dazed, drunk almost. What had just happened? It was amazing. I was still panting lightly. He smiled down at me and kissed me gently. 

I smiled back at him. “You just seduced me with a poem.” I said.

“Yes,” he said as he nuzzled my neck, kissing it gently.

“Who’s the romantic now?” I said laughing softly.

 

* * *

 

We had fallen back sleep. My hunger woke me up as my stomach grumbled. I grabbed my phone from the night table, 11:46 am. I sighed and sat up. I saw Oliver stretch.

“I’m starving,” I said.

“Me too,” Oliver replied.

We got up, I put some shorts on and Oliver put on a bathrobe and we went downstairs. Oliver started heating up some of last night’s left overs and I ate a banana and then made a salad while we waited.

We decided to have lunch outside. We sat holding hands once we were finished eating.

“What has this whole week sounded like?” He asked me.

I looked at him and smiled. “Wow,” I said shaking my head. “I’ll have to make a whole playlist,” I said laughing.

“I can’t wait to hear it once it’s made then,” he said smiling at me.

“I’ll start working on it,” I said to him.

He rubbed his thumb on my hand as he held it. I turned to him. He looked deep in thought for a while. He then looked up at me. There was something about the way his eyes looked. I smiled at him. “I feel like I’ve know you for a hundred years,” he said very quietly. It was almost as if he was scared to tell me. “I can’t quite remember me before you,” he smiled at me.

I smiled at him and nodded. “I feel the same way,” I said. “Maybe we have met before,” I said with a shrug and a smile.

“Like in a past life?” He asked with his gorgeous smile. He seemed to like that thought.

“Maybe,” I said. “I read that souls that are meant to be together always come back together. Sometimes they’re parent and child, sometimes they’re siblings, sometimes best friends, and sometimes, lovers,” I said.

“Hmmm,” He said. “So in a past life we could have been brothers?” He asked 

I nodded and smiled. “Or we could have been best friends,” I said.

”I could have been your father and you could have been my son,” he said smiling at me.

”Or we could have just been lovers,” I said looking into his blue eyes.

”Or maybe you were me and I was you,” he whispered to me. “Two souls, bound by fate,” he said softly. He looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back. I was almost speechless. “I love that,” I said. “Bound by fate.”

“Aurelius said: accept the things to which fate binds you.” He looked up at the sky. “I said that to myself the night we first kissed,” he told me. I looked at him. “That night,” he said softly, “I was in such awe of you.” He looked at me.

“Why?” I asked.

“You know why,” he said smiling. “You had the courage to speak. You didn’t let it die inside of you,” he said.

I smiled, “I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I had,” I said to him softly.

 

We got hot and finally decided to go inside. We cleaned up our dishes. “Did you like the movies last night?” Oliver asked me.

I nodded. “They were really good.”

“What should we watch today?” He asked.

“Let’s do a total 180,” I said. “Are there any musicals you like?” I asked with a smile.

He looked at me. “Have you seen Across the Universe?” I shook my head. “Ok, I’ll go get it. I smiled and nodded.

He came back and put it on. I enjoyed it a lot. I knew practically every song. I love the Beatles.

“That was awesome!” I said when it was over. 

“Wasn’t it?” Oliver asked with a beautiful smile on his face. I grabbed him and kissed him. He made me so happy.

“What’s your favorite Beatles song?” He asked me. 

“Just one?” I said laughing. “How about top three?” 

“Ok,” he said nodding.

“Because... Dear Prudence... Strawberry Fields Forever.” I said. “You?”

“In My Life... While My Guitar Gently Weeps... Let It Be.” He smiled. 

I stood up and took him by the hand and led him to the piano. I started playing Let It Be for him. The smile on his face was amazing.

 

Later that night, I was laying awake while Oliver was sleep. He had his back to me. I was resting my cheek against his back and had my left arm around his waist. I wanted my parents to meet him. I felt they had to. What would I say? How would I introduce him? 

I was ready and wanting them to meet him. They needed to know. I sighed. I’d talk to him tomorrow about it. I closed my eyes and held him tight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My most favorite line in the book (not used in the movie) is this:  
> “I became him in bed so many years ago, he was and would forever remain, long after every forked road in life had done its work, my brother, my friend, my father, my son, my husband, my lover, myself.”  
> That inspired the conversation Oliver and Elio has in this chapter about soulmates.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Hugs <3


	9. Facing Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I knew I wanted this chapter to happen and I hope I handled it right!  
> Thank you everyone on your lovely comments and kudos! They’re amazing!  
> Hugs <3

On Friday Oliver and I decided to get in swimming pool after lunch. We had swam around for a long while and after we had tired we got on the two person float. I had my eyes closed and was enjoying the warm sun on my face and chest. 

I thought about my thoughts last night. I had made up my mind and needed to tell Oliver. I reached for him and took his hand.

“Hey,” I said softly.

“Yeah?” I heard him ask.

“I was wondering,” I let out a sigh, I was a little nervous. “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to Skype my parents with me sometime?” I asked. I swallowed.

If we had been in Italy I would have introduced him to my parents. Skype was the next best thing. 

“Yes, I’d love to,” he said. I heard the smile in his voice. I smiled.

I was so happy. I was basking in the absolute perfection of this week. I felt he was feeling something somewhat similar. We were getting warm and decided to go inside. 

“I want something cold to drink,” I said.

“How about a mango smoothie?” Oliver asked.

“Yes!” I said as I pulled myself out of the pool. We dried ourselves and I slipped on my tank top. 

We walked into the kitchen and Oliver got some frozen mango from the freezer. He asked me to cut some of the oranges and squeeze some orange juice into the blender. I cut up a few and was squeezing. I sprayed some orange juice on him. He laughed and tickled me. I sprayed some more on him.

I threw the oranges down as he started tickling me and we laughed and as he grabbed me and kept tickling me. I was trying in vain to get away. He grabbed me and put me on the kitchen counter and started kissing me. I loved this. He had his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his hands inside my tank top all over me. I sat right at the edge of the counter, I wrapped my legs around him. We pulled back and laughed I saw he had orange juice on him.

“You taste so sweet,” I said laughing as I licked some juice from his chin. I looked at him and noticed he wasn’t laughing. He was looking towards the entrance of the kitchen. I looked back but didn’t see anything. I hopped off the counter. “What?” I asked.

“Rose saw us.” He whispered. He was pale underneath his golden tan. He was frozen in fear. The look on his face sent a total chill through me.

I looked at the door again. We looked at each other. He took a deep breath. “Rose!” He called out, brow furrowed.

Rose walked into the kitchen slowly, you could tell she was embarrassed. “I’m so sorry. I texted you, Oliver, but you didn’t answer,” she said quietly.

“Ok,” Oliver nodded. We looked at each other. “Ok,” he repeated more softly.

“I thought maybe you were out, that’s why I just let myself in,” she said quietly. “When I came Wednesday, I had the birthday present for my granddaughter’s birthday and I accidentally brought it in with the groceries.” Her eyes scanned the counter. “There it is,” she said pointing to the far corner. There was the bag, tucked in the corner with a pink present inside.

“Ok,” Oliver said. I could tell he was still in shock. She stepped inside the kitchen and got the present. She turned and looked at us and smiled.

My heart was pounding. Oliver was still frozen. She took a deep breath and shook her head.She reached into her purse and took out her wallet. “Come here you two,” she said.

We stepped towards her. She opened up her wallet and showed us a picture of two young men in suits, smiling. They looked to be a few years older than Oliver. “This one here is my Mark,” she said, pointing the one on the left, “and that there is his husband, Kevin.” She looked at the picture and smiled at it before putting her wallet back in her purse. “My daughter was already twelve when I had Mark. He wasn’t expected but I was overjoyed. I’d do anything for my boy,” she said to us smiling. 

“My mom’s not you, though, Rose. My parents can’t know,” Oliver said.

“I wasn’t planning on telling them Oliver,” she said. “You’re a grown man and how you live your life is your business.” She looked around the kitchen and sighed. “Except when it comes to this kitchen. Please promise me you’ll both clean this up before you go to bed tonight. That orange juice will get sticky and we’ll get ants.” She said raising her brows at us.

“Yes,” Oliver said.

“Yes of course,” I nodded.

“Ok,” she said. “Gotta go.” She started walking out of the kitchen. I walked after her to the front door. Oliver followed behind me.

“Have a good time at the birthday party,” I said as I opened the front door, smiling at her.

“Thank you sweetie! I will,” she said patting me on the arm. “Now, like I said, don’t worry. I saw nothing, except those oranges on the floor!” She said and waved at us as she stepped out. We waved and watched her get in her car. Once she had driven off I shut the door behind her.

I smiled at Oliver. He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair then hugged me tight. I heard him let out a shaky breath.

“I’m so sorry,” he said.

I furrowed my brow as we pulled apart. “Sorry about what?” I asked.

“Everything,” he said. He walked to the stairs and sat on them. I went and sat beside him.

“Nothing happened,” I said. 

“It could have,” he said, putting his face in his hands.

I shook my head. “But, it didn’t and its ok. Rose isn’t going to say anything to anyone.” I put my arm around him. I had known he couldn’t tell his parents, but talking about it and actually seeing how scared he was about it made me feel sad. “Oliver,” I whispered. He looked up at me. “The fact that Rose knows is ok. I’m sure she saw her son struggle and I’m confident she won’t say anything to your mother.”

He looked away and shook his head. I looked at him. I decided not to push the issue and held him. After a while he got up and went upstairs without saying anything. I returned to the kitchen and started cleaning up the orange juice. After a moment he walked back into the kitchen. He showed me his phone. “She texted like an hour and a half ago,” he said shaking his head. “I could have prevented all this.”

I bit the inside of my lip. Rose has said she wouldn’t say anything and I completely believed her. I wonder why he couldn’t let it go. A thought dawned on me. 

I sighed. “Are you ashamed that it’s me she saw you with? Are you embarrassed you’re with me or something?” I asked with a nervous laugh. I lifted my left hand and rubbed the back of my neck. I felt hot tears sting the corners of my eyes. I blinked then back.

His eyes widened. “No! Elio! No!”

I looked into his eyes. I believed him. I nodded. “Ok,” I said. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He walked around the kitchen island and sat down on a stool. I walked around from the other side and stood in front of him. “So why are you still so worried. Do you not believe Rose?”

“Yes, I believe her,” he whispered.

I kissed his forehead and squeezed his shoulders. I went back to the blender and finished making the smoothies. I remembered last year, the boy at the theater. Had that been the very first time I had ever found a man attractive? Now, thinking back, probably not. That was the first time I had ever had someone of the same sex approach me, though. It had scared me, yes, simply because I had never let myself think about being with another guy.

With Oliver, my attraction had been instantaneous and once I had gotten to know him, the connection had been impossible to ignore. Was I gay? Was I bisexual? I didn’t know, but deep down, it didn’t matter to me. It wasn’t something that hung over me. All I knew was that Oliver was someone I could be with forever. That’s all that mattered to me.

I grabbed two glasses and poured the smoothies out. I started walking around the kitchen island towards him. He was sitting slumped over on the stool, head hanging. I reached him and held out a glass. He looked up at me. I saw tears falling down his face.

I put the glasses on the counter behind him. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. He put his face against my chest and started to cry. I held him tight. I caressed his back and laid my cheek on top of his head. I said nothing. I just held him. After a long while, he started to calm down. I reached and grabbed for the paper towel on the counter. I handed it to him. He wiped his face and he rested his forehead on the middle of my chest as I rubbed his back.

After a moment he sat up and let out a big sigh. He reached for one of the glasses and slowly drank some of it. I sat down beside him, holding his hand. I grabbed the other glass and sipped it quietly. He looked at me, then looked away, still silent.

I thought of what he had said, if his mother found out, she would never speak to him again. That was something I had never feared. I thought of my father telling me as long as I was happy he was happy. I thought of earlier when I had asked him to meet my parents through Skype. I could only try to imagine what he was going through. What damage had been caused all these years by his mother making him feel something he was and couldn’t change about himself was something to be ashamed of.

I looked at him now. I felt a sudden surge of anger towards Kat. I just wanted to protect him. I saw he was done with his drink and got his glass and put it on the counter.

“Was it good?” I asked him, smiling.

He nodded and smiled back. He squeezed my hand and looked at me. “You’re so lucky to have your parents,” he said softly.

“I know,” I said.

“I...” He sighed. “There are times, especially with my mother, the things she says about people in same sex relationships, there are times I wish she would disappear off the face of the earth,” he said softly, eyes closed. “And then, there are times where I just wish that she would love me. All of me.” I squeezed his hand tight. “She is my mother after all, and as much as I wish I didn’t, I still want her love and acceptance.” I hated this. This broke my heart.

He looked at me. “When I saw Rose, the fear I felt,” he shook his head. “I shouldn’t have to live with that fear hanging over my head.” He said. 

“I know,” I said, holding his hand.

“It’s also not fair to you,” he said looking at me with worried eyes. “I shouldn’t be putting you through this, you don’t deserve it.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine,” I told him quietly. I looked into his eyes. I leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. “I’m completely fine. I’m here for you, you know this.”

He opened his mouth as if to speak and closed it again. I caressed his face. I looked at him. “You can tell me. Remember? No judgement. You can tell me anything,” I whispered to him.

He looked right at me. “I’m not a bad person. I’m not hurting anyone. I’m just me,” He said. 

“I know,” I said looking into his eyes. “And you are the most amazing man I’ve ever known.”

“No,” he said shaking his head.

“Ok, second best. Best man I know is my dad,” I said smiling.

He laughed and wiped his face. I felt his mood had lightened a bit. I hoped it had helped him, letting it out all those feelings. I stood up and I held him for a while longer. 

I grabbed our glasses and washed them and put them away. I took his hand and we went upstairs to his room. He went into the bathroom and I heard the shower run.

I sighed and grabbed the E.E. Cummings book. I smiled remembering yesterday. That seemed like a million years ago.

I heard the shower turn off. I got up and grabbed a towel. I wanted to shower as well. He came into the bedroom, wearing his bathrobe and smiled at me as I walked by and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and washed the pool chlorine out of from my hair. After I was done I dried my hair and wrapped the towel around my waist. I didn’t want our week to end on a negative note.

 

I stepped into Oliver’s room. He had the poetry book in his hands, sitting at the edge on his bed. I walked in and sat to his left. He looked up at me. 

“Trust your heart if the seas catch fire,” I said to him.

“And live by love though the stars walk backwards,” he replied.

“That’s right,” I said nodding my head. “Sometimes it may be hard, but being able to live the life you want to live is worth fighting for. As scary as it may seem,” I said softly. 

I saw him take a deep breath in and out slowly. He nodded and looked back at me. “In the flush of love's light, we dare be brave. And suddenly we see that love costs all we are, and will ever be. Yet it is only love which sets us free.”

“That’s beautiful,” I said.

“Maya Angelou,” he said. “I read that when I was feeling overwhelmed, that day when -“

“I remember,” I said quietly.

“Elio,” He said taking my hands in his. “I’m sorry,” he said. He looked into my eyes and leaned in and kissed me. He we pulled apart and he laid his forehead on mine.

“Why do you say you’re sorry? There is nothing for you to be sorry about,” I said. “Just like there is nothing to be ashamed of. 

He sat up, nodded and looked at me and smiled. “I’m not ashamed,” he said. “I’m not ashamed of me or us,” he let out a deep breath. “But we still have to be careful because my mother will never understand and although she can’t do anything to ME, she still has control over you staying here.”

I nodded. “I understand,” I said. I did.I looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful. “How could anything as beautiful as what we have be wrong?” I said staring deep into his eyes. I felt a burning in my chest. He looked at me. I couldn’t hold back my anger. “Fuck everything and everyone, that doesn’t agree with us being together,” I said. He smiled widely at me. “I mean it!” I said. “Fuck everything and everyone that wants to look down on us because we’re together! The whole world can go fuck itself if it doesn’t like what we do together!”

He grabbed a hold of me and pulled me towards him. He grabbed my face. “Fuck everything and everyone that doesn’t want us together,” he said. I loved the look in his eye.

“Si, amore mio,” I whispered kissing him again. “Voglio stare con te, ho bisogno di te,” I said looking into his eyes.

“What are you saying?” He asked me smiling.

I smiled back and kissed his neck, “Truths,” I said.

“Come here,” I heard him whisper.

I crawled up into his arms. He held me tight and buried his face in my neck. I held him close. He held me for a long while.

“What did you say to me?” He whispered into my ear.

I smiled. “That I want you,” I said. He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. “And that I need you.”

“I need you the most,” he said as he leaned down and caressed my cheekbone with his nose. 

“How do you know?” I asked him smiling.

“What’s a King without his most trusted Knight?” He asked me smiling, tracing my lips with his index finger. 

I felt a warmth spread inside of me. “Whatever you need I’m here. You never have to face anything alone,” I said caressing his back. “I’ll protect you.” 

“Yes, baby,” he said, kissing me gently. “It’s you and me against the world,” he said. I smiled. “How can I ever thank you?” He asked me softly.

I thought of this. I closed my eyes. “By living your life to the fullest, by following your heart and by always living life your own way.” I said. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

He looked down at me. His blue eyes looking deep into mine. “Fuck me, Elio,” he said shaking his head. “What a thing to say! You blow me away, seriously. Your mind is amazing!” I laughed. “If the musician thing doesn’t work out you should become a motivational speaker, baby,” he said. 

He leaned down and kissed me all over my face. I laughed as his flurry of kisses tickled my skin. “What can I say?” I said caressing his face. “I see your face and get inspired,” I said giving him a huge smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked this!   
> Hugs <3


	10. A Fork In The Road

Saturday finally came. Our week was over. Oliver and I had slept in. When we had gotten up, Rose was already in the kitchen planning what to cook for dinner that night for when Hugh and Kat came back.

Rose had been pleasant and hugged us when she had seen us and had thanked us for cleaning up the kitchen. We had decided to have lunch outside. We had finished eating and were seating outside, holding hands and looking out at the mountains.

“Thank you for meeting my parents last night,” I said smiling at him.

He smiled back. We had Skyped my parents at around 11:30 pm last night. It was 8:30 am in Italy. They had both been there and I told them I wanted them to meet Oliver. They smiled and waved at him. My mother had said “Elio! Il est si beau!” Oliver had looked at me with a questioning look and I had smiled saying my mother had called him handsome.

“Oh please, you flatter me! Your son is much more handsome than I am!” He had said laughing. I chuckled. 

“Are you blushing?” I asked. He had bumped his shoulder into mine.

We had told my parents about Fourth of July, the parade and the fireworks. We had laughed and chatted and when he told my father he was studying philosophy they had a pleasant conversation about it and Oliver seemed so excited. He told my father he wished to become a professor of philosophy once he had his PhD. I looked at him and smiled. I hadn’t even known that until then. My father beamed and said it was wonderful. It had been almost 1:00 am when we had finally said good bye.

“Your parents are amazing!” He had said hugging me afterwards.

“Yes and they loved you!” I said. He smiled.

 

We had fallen sleep soon after. Maybe it had been the wonderful conversation we had had with my parents but it seemed we had both slept really well and we had moved past what had happened earlier. I felt we were even closer. 

I looked at him now as he smiled. “How are you feeling?” I asked him.

He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it. “With you here, invincible,” he said. I smiled.

We decided to shower and get changed before his parents came home. Hugh had called him and said he expected to make it right before dinner. We went upstairs and showered together. We got out and started getting dressed. 

I watched him as he put on his boxer briefs and then slid on white jeans. They fit him so well, hugging his muscular thighs. He slipped on a navy blue V neck knitted shirt. He pulled the sleeves up. He pulled on some navy blue suede trainers. I slipped into my jeans and pulled a mint polo on. This had been another shirt he had bought me from EXPRESS. I put on my white adidas leather sneakers.

He walked to his dresser and took out a blue box and handed it to me. “What’s this?” I asked.

“Open it,” he said smiling.

I opened it. There was a silver Star of David inside. I looked at it and smiled. He put it on me. I kissed him. “Thank you,” I said. 

“You’re welcome, baby” he said squeezing my hand. He sighed as he looked at his watch.

“Hey, it’ll be ok. We’ll be ok,” I said smiling at him.

He nodded and smiled back. “Yes, it will be,” he said. He stood up straight and leaned his shoulders back. He looked confident. He gave me a sexy half smiled.

We decided to go downstairs and I sat at the piano. He came and sat beside me. I started playing Chopin. I played Fantaisie Impromptu. When it was over he asked me to play it again. I did so very happily.

 

We heard his parents pulling into the drive way. We walked to the front door. Oliver opened it and we walked out to greet them. Oliver walked out to help his dad bring their bags inside. Rose came out of the kitchen as well and joined us in welcoming them back. 

Once their bags were upstairs, Oliver and I sat down in the living room as Kat chatted to us about how nice Vegas had been and all the things they had done. Hugh returned, having showered and changed. I noticed he brought a small suitcase down with him. Oliver didn’t seem to notice. If he did, he ignored it.

Kat went upstairs while Hugh told us his version of their trip. Oliver was joking around with him and they were laughing. I glanced at the suitcase by the door. I didn’t say anything though. Kat returned after a while, having showered and changed as well.

I sat on the piano and played something for them, as a ‘welcome back’ gift I said. Kat clapped and was delighted.

“Oh, Elio! I have a client coming Wednesday night! If you’d please join us, you too son,” Hugh said.

“Of course,” Oliver said with a pleasant smile.

 

We walked to the dining room table as Rose started serving dinner. Oliver sat beside his mother, across from me. As I leaned over to pull my chair in, Kat said, “You got your Star of David on. We’re Jewish too, you know!”

Oliver smiled as I reached up and caressed the necklace. “Yes, its very dear to me,” I said. She gave me a pleasant smile.

We ate dinner and chatted. Oliver looked very relaxed and happy. Hugh asked what we had decided to do for the Fourth. I told him about the parade and going to the Mission. Then Oliver mentioned going to the waterfront and watching the fireworks. Hugh looked pleased and said Oliver used to love he parade when he was a child.

Rose brought out desert. She had made cheesecake, Kat’s favorite, she said. Kat thanked her and we ate it. It was delicious. Kat then asked what else we had done if we had gone many places. Oliver said we went out to eat and had stayed at Santa Barbara the night of the Fourth because of traffic.

“But we watched a bunch of movies and listened to music and read,” he said shrugging.

“We watched the Matrix trilogies,” I said looking at Kat. She just smiled and nodded. It seemed the Matrix movies weren’t her cup of tea. I saw Oliver smile.

 

Once dinner was over, Hugh cleared his throat.

“Well, son, Elio,” he said. Oliver and I looked at him. “After some talk and careful consideration, Kat and I have decided to separate,” he said.

I felt my eyes grow wide. I looked at Oliver, he looked as shocked as I felt. I suddenly remembered the suitcase Hugh had brought down with him. His jaw dropped open.

“Really?” Oliver said looking at his parents. “Are you sure?”

“It’s for the best son,” Hugh said nodding. “I’ll be moving out into an apartment when I can find one. I’ll be coming over for Sunday night dinners, so we have time as a family,” he said. “I’ll also be hosting clients and other business partners here, like always.” he said. 

Oliver looked at them both. “Seriously?” He asked. 

“Oh sweetie, it’s not a divorce,” Kat said, patting his hand. “We’ll just be apart for a while and see how it goes. We need our space.” 

She looked at him then at me and smiled. I smiled back. I wasn’t sure what else to do. 

“Elio, of course, this doesn’t change anything regarding your stay. Oliver will be staying here with us and Hugh, no matter where he’s at, he’s here to support you all the way.” Kat said. 

I nodded, “Thank you,” I said. I again, I didn’t know what else to say.

“Ok, well, I’m glad we had this talk. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m quite tired,” Kat said. She kissed Oliver’s cheek and walked upstairs.

Oliver and I watched as she walked towards the stairs and started climbing them slowly. We sat in silence for a while.

“Who’s idea was it?” Oliver asked his father.

“Both of ours, son,” Hugh said. “It really is for the best. I feel your mother and I are not on the same page anymore.”

Oliver glanced at me and then looked at him. “Where are you going to go stay at?”

“I’ll be staying Hyatt in Santa Barbara,” Oliver’s father said getting up. “In case you need anything you both have my number,” he said.

“Ok,” Oliver said. “Are you sure? Why doesn’t she move out and you stay?” Oliver asked looking at him.

Hugh sighed and sat back down. “Your mother’s business is with the horses, Oliver. That wouldn’t truly make any sense.”

“What if I need you?” Oliver asked him. “What if Elio and I need you?” He had a concerned look in his eyes.

“Nothing changes there,” he said. He looked at me. “This means with you too, Elio. Anything, either one of you call me. I’m on both of your sides no matter what. No matter the time, I’m here.” He said. He looked at me and I nodded. Oliver nodded at him as well.

“So this is what you want dad? For sure?”

“Yes, son, I’m sure. Your mother and I will both be happier this way,” he said.

Oliver looked at him and nodded. “Follow your heart and live life your way, dad,” he said. I smiled as I remember me saying that to him the night before. Hugh smiled as well.

“Thank you son!” He said. “I plan to!” He got up. We looked at one another and got up from the table as Hugh walked to the front door towards the small suitcase. He picked it up.

He opened the front door and we walked out to his car towards him. We watched as he put his suitcase in his car.

“Ok, I’ll see you both Wednesday!” He said. He walked over and hugged Oliver. After a moment they let go and I was surprised when Hugh walked over to me and hugged me as well. I patted his back. He pulled back and held my shoulders. “You’ve already proven to be a good friend to Oliver, I appreciate it and I hope you continue to look out for my son,” he told me with a smile. This made me feel wonderful.

“Of course I will,” I said smiling at him. I looked at Oliver. “I’ve got Hugh’s permission to keep tabs on you,” I said laughing. Oliver smiled back. 

Hugh climbed into his Range Rover and waved as he took off and drove through the gates.

“Well that was unexpected,” I said. We looked at each other. Oliver shook his head we walked back into the house and shut the front door.

We went upstairs to our bedrooms. I went and sat on my bed. Oliver walked through my bathroom door and I saw him lock my bedroom door. He came and sat beside me.

I looked at him and rubbed his back. “Maybe we can convince my dad to go live in Santa Barbara and we can go live with him,” Oliver said. He seemed very serious about it.

“Are you ok?” I asked him.

“I am,” he said holding my hand. He looked at me and smiled.

We changed and he laid on my bed. I pulled out The Iliad. “Are we safe?” I asked looking at my door. 

He nodded. “I locked both of our bedroom doors,” he said laying back on my bed. I nodded. “Even when I was a teenager she hardly ever came into my room snooping around,” he said. I nodded and smiled at him. I sat, leg criss crossed and continued reading. He placed his hand on my thigh and caressed it while I read. He then read for a while.

 

Once we were done reading, we put the book down and I laid beside him, my arms around him. We chatted softly and laughed. I felt myself relaxing and getting sleepy. “Do you think it would be ok if you stayed here with me tonight?” I asked him softly.

“I think so,” he whispered back.

I smiled and rested my head on his left shoulder. He had his arms around me. I fell sleep really quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of part three! I will be posting part four ASAP!  
> Thank you everyone for the kudos and wonderful comments! You all make my day!  
> Hugs <3


End file.
